Season of Love
by StarrNight
Summary: Popuri believed her brother Rick's hatred of Kai to be completely unfounded. But when the two get way too close for Rick's comfort, one of Mineral Town's deepest, darkest secrets is revealed. Love can survive a lot of trauma...but this may be just too much.
1. Getting to Know Me

Chapter One: Getting to Know Me

Fresh air, smelling lightly of freshly-baked bread, wafted up, hitting my half-asleep self and caressing my face. My eyes blinked once, twice, and finally registered where I was. I was sitting at my desk, drawing a picture of a cat pawing the air. I picked up the worn pencil, and wondered where to resume the sketch. I stared for a few minutes, then turned and looked out the equally worn windowsill. A bird was chattering noisily on a large tree limb hanging close to the house. Its brilliant yellow feathers were fluffed up, and its bright orange claws gripped the wood. I walked over to my soft twin sized bed, and plopped down on the handmade pink coverlet.

"Hello, bird. Are you singing for a mate?" After all, spring was the season for love, or so they said. The bird flew away, probably frightened off by the small vase that was knocked off the sill by my energetic bounce. My mother was forever telling me to take my time, and to walk like a lady, but bouncing was too fun to give up, just for the sake of becoming an adult. Adulthood, I thought, was a very boring thing to aspire to become. It's not that I would have liked to stay a kid forever; it's just that kids get to run around, get dirty and laugh loudly. Secretly, deep down, I loved playing house.

"Popuri, come here, please!" My mom's voice reverberated up the stairs. Sighing, I flipped my light rose-colored hair off of my face, and made my way down the stairs. Lillia, my mother, was waiting for me. I looked a lot like her, inheriting her sweet cotton candy hair, and her bright red eyes. She looked very tired, which was my constant worry.

"Popuri, I sent Rick to the store, so I need you to take this basket of eggs to Manna. Will you do this for me, sweetie?"

"Yes, but don't expect me back too soon! Manna nearly talked me to death last time. She must practice talking so fast in the mirror." Mom smiled gently, and put the basket in my arms. The woven straw held a round cushion, and twelve perfectly white eggs, from our many chickens.

I started out the door, but stopped as it slammed, to appreciate the sun that was shining down on my face. Summer was not far away, but it did not make much difference to me. Every season blended together, sweet and sour, full of laughter, and, strangely, a sense of loss. What did everyone else have that I didn't? I puzzled over this as I slowly walked up the street. Claire, the new girl at the farm, was entering the blacksmith's, her long blonde hair swinging jovially.

Claire was a nice girl, but she kept mostly to herself, down on her farm. She rarely came to the Poultry Farm, except to buy the occasional animal medicine, or some feed. I couldn't imagine running a farm all by myself! I asked her once, if she was having fun, and she sort of laughed, tiredly. I continued up the road, swinging the basket slightly, and humming a cheerful, staccato tune. I came to the door of the Aja Winery, waved to Duke, and pushed it open.

Manna was inside, pacing the floor. She stopped when she saw me, and walked quickly over.

"Popuri, dear, how nice it is to see you! You're such a good girl, to bring me these eggs. How is your mother? Is she well? How is Rick? I saw him this morning, going to the Supermarket, with that Karen. He looks quite the man, doesn't he? Ahahaha, of course he does! These eggs look so delicious. I was actually thinking of making Duke some mushroom rice tonight, so I appreciate these greatly. Does your mother still make that delicious cheesecake? I have asked her so many times to give me that recipe but she still refuses! Oh, but that's Lillia for you! She's always been so proud of her cooking. Now, you run along, and tell her I said hi, okay? Bye now!"

I was thrust out the door as she finished this huge monologue. I was also perturbed at the fact that she said that I was a "good girl". Everyone in the whole town called me pet names, such as "child", "baby", "sweetheart", "girlie", or "Hon". The only person I liked to call me by a pet name was my big brother, Rick. He called me Poppy, and I didn't mind. Everybody else had better stick to Popuri.

I walked up the cobblestone road, skipping slightly. I heard voices, and ducked behind a bush, and then thought that this might be construed childish. The voices were moving closer, and it was too late to come out of hiding, so I stayed put. I recognized the voices, and instantly grew hot. It was none other than Rick and Karen. They just strolled past me, with their eyes fixed on each other, hands softly touching as they walked. I glared at them all the way down the road, until they turned the bend. You know, there is nothing more uncomfortable and irritating than seeing your best friend flirt with your brother. I take that back, there is something worse. It's seeing your brother actually enjoy it! It disgusted me, and I flounced out of my hiding place, and up the road, heading nowhere in particular.

I ended up at the Clinic. Elli was always nice to me, which I appreciated. I opened the door, and walked over to her desk.

"Hello, Elli." I grumped. She looked up and laughed, which irritated me further.

"Why, Popuri, what's the matter? You look like you could attack something."

"I'm not grouchy." I wouldn't have been surprised to see my nose grow, like Pinocchio's did, when he was telling a whopper of a lie.

"I can tell. If you want to talk, I'm here, but I need to study these forms that Tim gave me." There it went again, shoving me out. Just excusing me from the conversation, like putting the cat outside! I meandered on down the road further, and ended up running home, to snap a "shut up you!" at poor old Rick. He caught my arm as I was going inside.

"Hey, what did I do, Poppy?" I whirled around on my heels.

"Nothing is wrong! I'm perfectly and wonderfully happy, thank you, and the world would be grateful if you would stay out of my business once in a while! Gosh!" He just stood there, like a kicked puppy, until I stomped inside and slammed the door. Then Mom jumped in on the act.

"Popuri, please don't slam the door. Why are you scowling like that? Did something happen?" Geez, what did a woman have to do to get some peace around here? I replied with a breezy excuse about…allergies…or something to that effect. Fortunately for me, she swallowed it, or let it go. I swung up the stairs, flew into my room and shut the door behind me. Sitting down at my desk, I noticed my sketch that was still not finished. I seized the pencil and, in a swift motion, drew a tiny tongue sticking out at me.

Footsteps thumped up the stairs, and Rick knocked on my door. I opened it a crack and peeked out.

"Yes?" He looked questioningly at me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. It's not a boy, is it?" I snorted. Rick constantly questioned me about the various boys in town. I did not particularly care for any of them. I guess that I was just waiting for the right one. Rick gave me the eye, then gave me a hug, and retired to his room.

The sun was setting behind the old tree, and I watched it, until it was completely dark, and I went to bed.


	2. Kai

CHAPTER TWO: Kai

I woke up the next morning, feeling much better than the night before. I laughed a bit as I splashed water on my face. Getting upset over my brother's romance was very stupid, not to mention weird. I should be happy for him, and Karen, even if she is my best friend. The water felt wonderful to my skin, because the temperature was rapidly increasing. My room was hot, so I opened the window again, letting fresh air in. A bee buzzed into the bedroom. I quickly ran to the door and flew down the stairs, to get away from it.

Mom was arranging her desk when I came into the living room, and Rick was nowhere to be seen. I bounced over to her.

"Good morning, Mums! What's for breakfast?" She smiled softly.

"You may make yourself some scrambled eggs, if you'd like. We had an extra egg today, because Secki laid an extra." I did an excited hop.

"Thanks! That's great!" I danced my way to the kitchen, and made my breakfast. I put a bit too much salt, but my cooking was improving. Being friends with Karen did absolutely nothing for my cookbook, but Mom helped out whenever she could by letting me watch her at work in the kitchen. I hoped to someday impress someone by making an absolutely fabulous dinner, and surprising him with how good my meals were. It was a lofty aspiration, but still attainable.

As I left the kitchen, Mom asked me to find Rick, and ask him if her strawberries were ripe yet. I gave her a hug, knowing how much she hated the fact that the doctor told her not to go outside in spring.

I stepped outside, and scanned the yard for Rick's platinum head, and light green shirt. He was located near the road, looking out at a figure walking up the road. I squinted, to see who it was, but the figure was gone before I got a clear look. Rick turned around, and was surprised to find me there.

"Hello Poppy! Are you feeling better this morning?" He seemed extremely cheerful this morning, I noted with distaste.

"Good morning, Rick. I'm feeling just fine. Who were you looking at?" I liked getting right to the point. He colored slightly.

"Who was I looking at? I wasn't looking at…anyone. Just observing the town, that's all." I could tell when he was not being truthful. I was 99 percent sure that it was a girl, because he was human, and all the girls in the village were reasonably good looking. I shifted my weight.

"Well, Mom wants you to tell her how her strawberries are coming. She misses coming out to the garden, you know." Rick looked sadly at his feet.

"I know. I'll go." I watched him head off. Speaking of the garden, I should water my own plants. I had planted a small patch of cucumbers, and had forgotten to water them yesterday. I loved to garden. I planted mostly flowers, and the cucumbers were my first vegetables. My flowers filled a large part of the yard, around a stone bench, in which I would sit and sketch whatever I felt like sketching.

I kneeled in my flower bed, and ran my fingers over the soft, velvety petals of the various floras. Their bright colors looked welcoming to my beauty-loving eyes. They swayed slightly in the breeze that blew my hair across my back. A voice sounded in the yard.

"Popuri! Hey, Popuri! Are you there?" I looked up and found little May holding onto our mailbox, looking for me. I stood up and brushed off the tiny pieces of dirt clinging to my long red skirt. She saw me, and waved energetically, yelling out,

"Popuri, Kai's here! Come with me, and let's go see him!" I ran over to her and picked her up off the ground, swinging her around in the air. She giggled and screamed with pleasure. I set her down and looked at the sky.

"Alright, midget May, let's go. Is it really summer already?" She turned and walked backwards, looking at me.

"Of course it is! Don't you pay any attention to the calendar? I always look forward to Kai coming. He gives me snow cones. I love his snow cones, especially the cherry ones. Do you like snow cones?" I answered that I most certainly did. May was just like a little sister to me, and I joined her on many, many escapades around town. She came to me when she had found a new treasure, or when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She often cried because her mother had abandoned her with Barley, her grandfather. I couldn't imagine someone not wanting to keep the adorable, energetic little entity in front of me. She was so sweet, and sharing. Her black braids bounced as she skipped backwards.

We made it to the entrance of the beach, and she turned around to look for Kai. She didn't see him, and pulled me down deeper into the sandy area. The air was moist and tasted heavily of salt. I stopped and tied up my thick pink hair in a ponytail. May turned to me and said,

"I guess he'll be here in a little while. Wait with me." She then took off after a flock of seagulls, scaring them off of the ground. I shrugged, and then ran after her, laughing. We spent the afternoon chasing gulls, scouting for shells, making sandcastles, and kicking water at each other. Finally, she sat down on the steps, her little body still not tired.

"Where is Kai? The Frisbee contest will start in almost an hour! Do you like Kai?" I thought about that question. Did I like Kai? I didn't know Kai. I had only seen him in passing, and had never talked to him. He was very friendly to my mother, but he irritated Rick a lot. Every time I asked Rick why he disliked him, he wouldn't give me a straight answer. He merely told me to stay away from Kai. That confused me. I had always listened to my big brother in the past, but I wasn't sure about it this time.

My thoughts were interrupted by a squeal from beside me.

"There he is! Kai!" She started running towards the pier. I stood up and hurried after her, looking to see this long-awaited man.

He was standing on the pier, tying down a small boat. He turned, saw May, and held his hand out. She gave him a big high five, and hugged his waist. I came trudging up the sandy steps. He suddenly caught sight of me, and a moment passed between us. I didn't understand it, and it made me uncomfortable. Something about the fact that he was a guy, I was a girl, and there we were, on the dock, with May. Maybe it was his bandanna. Maybe it was his cute tan skin. Maybe, it was his merry black eyes. I don't know what it was, but I was flustered. He spoke up.

"Hi. Your name is…Popuri, isn't it? I haven't been around you much." I smiled, trying to be sweet.

"Yes, that's my name. You own the Snack Shack, right? May told me that you make excellent snow cones. I would love to sample one…sometime." Leave it to me to gabble on about random topics. I was never one to stay calm, and I always made a mess of things when nervous. He didn't seem to mind, and walked down the pier. I stepped backwards down the steps, and nearly lost my balance.

"Really? Definitely come try one sometime. It would be my treat. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go announce my presence. I was informed that there was a new girl in town." He jumped off the pier, and casually waved at me, before jogging across the beach and up the stairs. My eyes followed him until he disappeared. I looked around at May.

"Come on, munchkin. People are starting to arrive for the Frisbee contest. You know I don't like dogs…" May laughed.

"They won't hurt you! They're so friendly! Claire's dog, Roscoe, is the nicest, next to Hannah, of course. Your brother said so." I wondered when Rick ever went to Claire's farm, and then remembered that he delivered the large orders of chicken feed.

We walked back together, until we reached May's house. I let her go with a final giggle, and continued on towards my own house, thinking about Rick, and his various conquests.

I suddenly recalled a night, back in the early spring, when it was pouring down rain. Rick thought that I was at church, but I had really stayed behind, because I had a headache. I was looking out of my other window, the one facing the entrance to the farm, and saw Rick running around outside, moving the chickens. He stopped and yelled at someone, and then ran out of the farm. He returned shortly, this time with Claire in tow. Claire's shiny blonde hair was soaked, and she looked cold. Rick led her into the house, and they talked for a second. I couldn't make out what they were saying through my thick door. Claire left later, and Rick left with her, carrying her basket. I was appalled.

My brother just didn't seem the romantic type. He was too clueless about girls. He actually told me one time, that when my hair was cut short, my face looked fat! I nearly died when he said that! I've had it long ever since, long and wavy. I reached my house, opened the door, and climbed the stairs. Mom and Rick were at the Frisbee tournament. I ran, pounced on my bed, and fell asleep, tired from chasing gulls.


	3. Invitations are Fun

CHAPTER THREE: Invitations are Fun

I woke up from an odd dream, in which Kai and Karen were dancing, while Rick told me that Kai was an idiot. Karen turned into May, who chased us all off the beach, into the water. Kai then told Rick that the sea water tasted like cherries, and Rick started laughing. I woke up around then.

"That was weird." I sat down at my desk, and started to brush my bushy, tangled hair. It was more snarled than usual, due to the fact that I tossed and turned a lot last night. Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Popuri, I'm going to the clinic for my weekly checkup. Rick's outside. Don't forget to pull up your old cucumber plants that you never picked!" I yelled back,

"Alright, Mom. I'll be down in a sec." It's a shame that I never picked my cucumbers. I was looking forward to that. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess! It stood off of my head quite a few inches. I groaned and kept working with the comb.

This continued for a while, and when I had worked around roughly three-fourths of my hair, the doorbell rang. I dropped the comb, and tripped lightly down the stairs, forgetting my tangled hair. It was Kai, standing on the porch. I gasped slightly, looked down at my rumpled bodice, and smoothed it out. I opened the door, and greeted him.

"Hello, Kai! What's up?" I was more nervous than I sounded. I was not used to having cute guys show up at my door. He put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Good morning, Popuri. I was wondering if you might like to claim that free snow cone. I was lonely this morning." I stood there like an idiot. If he noticed my poofy hair, he didn't comment. He lifted an eyebrow, and I came back to my senses.

"Oh, well, sure! I'll be right out! Let me…finish fixing my hair…" I nearly slammed the door in his face, in my haste to run upstairs. I grabbed the comb, and struck at my hair furiously, until it hung in a soft bunch around my face. After one last look in the mirror, I descended the stairs, and jerked open the door again. He smiled at my improved appearance, and we started off across the yard. I did not know that Rick was watching us with a look on his face that suggested he was about to kick something.

We strolled to the beach, making general small talk. I was happy to find a friend; nothing more. He seemed to be an interesting person, and had visited many interesting places, like Flower bud village, and Forget-me-not Valley. I chatted about this town, and the people in it.

He opened the door for me with a flourish, when we reached his shop. I liked the interior. It was cool and light inside, and the walls were a pleasant blue. It smelled of popcorn, pizza, and soda. I looked around admiringly.

"It's so cute! I like it." He looked gratified to hear my opinion.

"Thank you. I had Gotz build it for me a few years ago." He put a hand on the blue walls. "So, what flavor snow cones do you like?" I thought for a second.

"Do you have strawberry?"

"To match your hair? Sure I do. One strawberry snow cone, coming up." He ran behind the counter, and started shaving ice. I sat down at one of the tables. I was feeling much more comfortable with him, and was having a nice time. He was friendly to me, almost teasing. I had no idea how to flirt, or how to recognize the subtle art. I'm afraid that I probably seemed very naïve to him. The air became scented with a sweet strawberry smell.

Kai set down a huge porcelain cup, filled with a huge hill of red ice chips. I looked up and smiled.

"It looks delicious! Thank you!" I tasted it. Kai instantly earned respect in my eyes, because it was wonderful. He sat down and talked to me, while I ate. After it was all gone, and only a red ooze on the spoon left to commemorate the superb sweet, we rose, and went outside, to sit on the beach, and talk. I pulled off my shoes, and dug my feet into the soft, warm sand. The tiny grains trickled between my toes, and felt wonderful.

We sat down, and started talking about Mineral Town. I told him of the current couples in town.

"Elli and Tim are pretty tight. I expect that they'll get married someday. Karen hangs around my brother a lot. They've been best friends since they were both three. I'm not sure about Mary, Ann, or Claire."

"Who are you dating?" His blunt question echoed in my head.

"No one." I replied airily. He looked off at the ocean.

"Ah." Footsteps padded across the sand behind us. We both turned around. Rick was marching down the beach towards us, his face red. He reached us, grabbed my hand, and jerked me up.

"Popuri? What are you doing? I told you to stay away from Kai! What makes you think that you can go parading off with the very person I warned you from? Come with me right now. Mom needs you down at the shop, anyway! Come along!" He pulled my arm. I jerked it away from him.

"No! I won't! Go help her yourself, if she needs it so badly! I can go wherever I please. I'm twenty and can do what I want!" He scowled.

"Just come." He then turned to Kai. "Quit bothering Popuri!" Rick started pulling me away. I looked back at Kai, and made eye contact. His black eyes were no longer merry, and instead rather sad. He winked at me, and then looked out at the ocean again. I turned around and angrily trudged after my brother.

When we reached the farm, I took my arm out of his hand, turned my back to him, and marched away. He called after me,

"Poppy…don't walk away. I'm just keeping you safe." I tossed my hair defiantly and continued to my garden. Rick could stick his head in the Hot Springs for all I cared. I stopped, after a bit of deliberation, and turned around.

"Alright, I'm listening. Tell me why you believe that you are keeping me "safe". I want explanation." He fidgeted.

"Well, Kai…I'm not going to say it." Rick crossed his arms obstinately. I returned,

"Why not? It's because you have nothing to say." He flushed red.

"I won't tell because you're too young."

"I'm too young?" I screamed. "I'm older than Ann! I turn twenty-one tomorrow!" Indeed, it was the second of summer, and my birthday was the third. My pigheaded older brother rolled his eyes.

"You don't act like it." I threw my hands in the air.

"My actions have nothing to do with this. We are talking about Kai, and why you feel that I can't talk to him. I think that you're being stupid."

"I told you, I'm simply protecting you." Rick stated calmly. I was ready to shake him.

"Quit saying that! I'll talk to Kai whenever I please. You can't stop me!" He shrugged.

"That's what an immature child says." I whirled around and stomped away from him. "Now stay away like I told you to!" He called at my back. In my angry escape from the fight, I squashed one of my favorite flowers. I bent down and lifted the drooping yellow bloom. The watering can lay not far away, so I refilled it and watered my precious garden, thinking about what Rick had said.

After the sun had started to set behind the horizon, I dusted myself off and entered the cool of the house. Mom, who knew nothing of the fight that had just ensued, looked up from a skirt she was basting.

"Popuri, dear, I wanted to ask you, we were planning a party for you tomorrow night. Is there anyone you would like to invite?" I thought of Rick, and my heart jumped.

"Yes! Let's see, ummm, Karen, Ann, maybe Claire, Cliff…and Kai. That's it. The three boys can keep each other company." Mom smiled and wrote down the names.

"Alright. I didn't know that you even knew Kai." I fingered my bodice.

"I met him yesterday. He's very nice, you know! He also makes very good food." Mom pinned some green fabric silently, and then spoke.

"That's fine with me." A pause sat for a moment. "Did you and Rick have a fight?" She must have seen us.

"Not of any consequence. Why do you ask?" She looked up at me, amused.

"You look like a tiger ready to spring, that's all." I scowled.

"I do not!" She nodded absentmindedly.

"Alright, dear. Good night." I mumbled a good night, and fled up the stairs.

The next morning, I awoke early, and was surprised to hear rustling from downstairs. I wondered what they were doing. I slowly dressed, and brushed my hair, paying closer attention that normal. The old mirror above the sink showed that my cheeks were still red. I flipped my soft hair over my shoulder, thinking of something interesting to do with it. A braid? No, my hair was too thick to braid. Curls? No, I would have had to have slept in the curlers. I experimented with it for about an hour. Nothing looked right! I would have to talk to Karen later.

I slipped downstairs, smelling something wonderful, like brown sugar and vanilla. The living room was spotlessly clean, and Rick was cleaning our old fireplace. As I stepped into the room, he rose, and came over to me.

"Hey Poppy, Happy birthday! About yesterday, what do you say we bury the hatchet, and pretend that we never argued?" I grinned.

"Okay." I gave him a hug, thinking, the damage is already done. Kai had already been invited. Rick would have to deal with it.


	4. Birthday Wishes

CHAPTER FOUR: Birthday Wishes

Mom returned shortly, and deposited the list containing the names of my party guests on the table. Rick noticed, and so I snatched it up before he could see, and stuffed into one of my skirt pockets.

"Mom, I'm going outside. Call me if you need me." She nodded, and the steady hum of her sewing machine started up again. I picked up a basket by the door, and went outside. The air was already hot and humid, and my plants looked very thirsty. The watering can was located, and I rained a fine spray of water down on the poor things. It was soaked up by the ground almost instantly. The sun fell down on my back, feeling uncomfortably warm. I moved around to the other side of the garden, and sat down on my bench.

Little footsteps hurried up the road.

"Popuri!" May's plaintive cry reached me. I stood up and waved at the ebony-haired girl. She ran to the garden and plopped down on the bench. I sat beside her.

"Happy Birthday! Here, I drew you a picture!" A folded piece of paper was placed in my hand. I unfolded it, and smiled. May had drawn her and me, chasing gulls, and splashing blue water.

"Thank you, May! I love it. Oh, who's that?" A closer look had shown another figure, running down the sand with us. May giggled.

"That's Kai. I drew my two favorite people in the whole world! Minus Grampa, of course." Children told no lies. May had drawn Kai beside me, not meaning to put us together. I hugged the slim kid, appreciative of the hand-drawn present.

"It's just right. I love the angle you drew it from, as well. It looks like you're standing in the ocean, looking at us. That idea is highly original." May glowed with the praise. I had been tutoring her in art, and she was an excellent student. Her human form lacked, but her landscapes were wonderful, both in detail, and realistic-ness. She could be an artist one day.

"Ya want to come down to the beach with me? We could go swimming." The offer was tempting, but I remembered the planned festivities.

"I'm sorry, but I can't today. How about tomorrow?" She tilted her head.

"Can Stu come too? I promised that we would play tomorrow." I nodded.

"Sure, maybe we can get Kai out too." She jumped up and clapped her hands.

"That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye!" She scurried off excitedly, leaving me sitting on the bench. Karen laughed at my hanging out with May, but I couldn't help it. May was cool, even if she was a little kid. Stu was May's friend, and I could see the two of them getting hooked up one day. They worked well together, as a team.

The sun was still mercilessly hot, and time was passing slowly. Mom had informed me that the guests were invited at 6:30, so I needed to be home by 6:00. I sighed and swatted at a lazy mosquito that was buzzing by. The metal bench was reflecting the heat onto my arms. I stood up, grabbed my basket, and headed out of the farm. The Inn seemed inviting, promising a dark, cool room, and refreshing pineapple juice. I journeyed there, and waved to poor Duke, out working on his grapevines in this sweltering heat. The bronze door handle was scorching when I touched it, and I welcomed the blast of cold air that blew my air when I swung open the heavy Inn door.

Ann was wiping down the tables, and humming, when I entered. She dropped the wet cloth, and called out,

"Hi, Popuri. Can I get you anything?" I skipped over to her, and sat down at the table she had been wiping.

"May I have a pineapple juice? It's so hot today…" Ann heartily agreed, and went into the back room. She returned presently, bearing two glasses of the fizzy drink, and a huge cookie to split.

"Here you go. Enjoy." We started nibbling on it. She looked around. "Guess what Claire told me. You won't believe it!" She launched into a tale about Gray and Claire, and how he had given her a flower. It was very interesting speculation, but I doubted that it would last. The pretty blonde farm girl just didn't seem Gray's type. Ann disagreed with me, saying that Claire would be more that capable of bringing Gray out of his dark shell. The conversation turned to her and Cliff, then to Rick and Karen. I excuse myself, before it continued along that road. Besides, it was nearly six o'clock. I took my glass to the counter and thanked Doug.

The air had cooled some, but not a lot, when I left the Inn, after bidding Ann goodbye. The heat no longer rose off of the cobblestones, blurring the way. I hastily walked down the road, and turned into my yard, scattering chickens.

As I opened the door, the delicious smells from before greeted me. The room looked fabulous, clean, with a table in the center. On the table was a large box. No one was around, so I inched towards it, to shake it. Rick flung open the door, startling me out of my plan. Karen was with him, carrying a familiarly shaped package. She rushed at me, and gave me a hug.

"Ah, happy birthday, dear. I brought you something special. Let's sit down." We sat, and she leaned back, obviously comfortable. I laughed quietly. Karen amused me.

"Guess what Ann just told me! Well, it seems that last week, Claire was going to the blacksmith's and saw Gray." I detailed the story passed down the village girl grapevine. Karen's eyes flashed dangerously at the first mention of Claire's name, but she seemed appeased by the end of my tale, for reasons unknown to me.

"That's good." She sighed. Ann entered the room, accompanied by both Claire and Cliff. They all hugged me and wished me a happy birthday. Ann placed a long, square object, wrapped in colorful paper, on the table. Claire put down a smaller, rectangular one beside it. Cliff bore no present. We had a wonderful time talking, until the door squeaked open again. My heart skipped a few beats, and I stood up, just as Kai strode in. He was carrying a huge, flat box, and a small bag was placed on top of that. Karen stood up, clearly pleased to see him.

"Kai! How great to see you. Come, and sit yourself down. Is that pizza?" She eyed the flat box. He grinned.

"Yes, it is. Happy birthday, Popuri! Here's your present." He handed me the small cloth bag. It felt like there were tiny marbles inside.

"Thank you, Kai. Now that everyone's here, what should we…" I stopped as Rick came out of the kitchen.

"The cake's not done yet." He announced. "Maybe Popuri should open her…" His eyes rested on Kai. He frowned. "What are you doing here?" Kai crossed his arms.

"Popuri invited me, thank you." Rick looked at me, daring me to agree. I closed one eye and tilted my head, uncomfortable with the proceedings.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. Now what were you saying?" To my lasting surprise, he didn't pursue the problem any further. He merely narrowed his eyes and continued with his sentence.

"I think you should open your presents now."

"Yes, I agree. I can't wait for you to see mine." Claire piped up. The others chattered their approval of the idea. Kai sat down next to me, and I reached for the first package. It was Claire's, a handsome set of watercolor paints. I fingered the soft brush, and expressed my thanks. She laughed her tinkling laugh, and replied,

"Don't ask me what I had to do in order to get it." Next was Mom and Rick's. I gasped as I brought out a beautiful, pastel blue sundress. I jumped up and hugged Rick.

"Thank you!" He nodded, with only the slightest hint of coldness. Karen's oddly shaped package turned out to be a bottle of wine.

"It'll make you feel all grown up. Maybe we should open it now….!" She smiled cajolingly. I laughed, thanked her, and set the bottle aside. I grabbed Ann's present. Cliff informed me that she and he were sharing it. A thick book fell out of the wrapping, filled with blank, laminated pages. I opened the tiny box on top, and found a miniature camera. Ann grinned.

"It's a scrapbook! You take pictures, and arrange them in the book. You like it?" I nodded emphatically.

"I do, it's wonderful." Kai's present came last, and I shook the little tan pouch, making whatever was inside rattle. I poured them out into my hand, and stared at the muddy colored beads. I realized what they were, and cried, "Pineapple seeds! I've wanted some of these!" A few seeds rolled off of my hand, as I gestured excitedly. I would buy some for myself, but the tiny things were expensive, and Won scared me. Kai bent down and picked up one of the seeds I had dropped.

"I know someone who grows pineapples. She happily let me buy some." I poured the precious beads back into the sack, and, in my excitement, hugged Kai.

The rest of the night passed well. Karen never got to open her wine, but the pizza and cake were duly broken into. My camera was used well that night, with pictures of everyone, and one of Claire with cake in her hair. Ann accidentally whacked Kai's head, causing Rick to laugh nastily. By the time everyone had left, I was exhausted. Rick went upstairs, and did not descend. I fell asleep holding the small tan bag, smiling.


	5. Worth My Trouble

CHAPTER FIVE: Worth My Trouble

Rick did not bring up my invitational decision, to my great relief. This is not to imply that he let up on his hatred of Kai, only that the party itself was never discussed. The next day May reminded me of our play date, and we had a wonderful time at the beach. Kai proved easy to coax out of his small restaurant, happily joining us in our games of tag, sharks and minnows, and gull-chasing. May and Stu bickered gleefully, giggling as Kai demonstrated a crazy dance that he had learned in his travels.

The kids left as the sun was beginning to set towards the watery horizon. I flopped down on the sand, tired out.

"That was fun." I sighed, shaking my long pink hair out of the ponytail it was tied in. Kai remained standing, and nodded his assent.

"Yes it was. They shouldn't hesitate to call on me in my shop!" He grinned and extended his hand to me. I took it gratefully, and was boosted to my tired feet. "That goes double for you, anytime." With that parting sentiment, he left without looking back. I stood for a few moments longer, and then turned for home. Take that, Rick!

I spent the majority of my afternoons with those three that summer, but our shop occupied my mornings. I helped Mom with the counter when ever she did not feel well. Her health did not seem to improve, nor did it worsen. She would be struck with bouts of weakness on random mornings, and would be forced to lie down on the couch, drinking tea.

An explanation seems due to the reader, about our situation. An answer is due to why Mom was sick so often; and why we had no father. My daddy, Rod, did not die, nor were my brother and I born out of wedlock. Tim diagnosed my mother with a rare and strange disease when Rick was barely out of toddler hood, and I was just entering it. Daddy was distraught, I'm told. Anna spoke to him of a special flower, which bloomed once every ten years in the desert. This flower would cure Mom's disease, and restore her to perfect health. The miracle bloom was said to shine with a thousand rainbows, and be clearer than the most pure diamond.

Dad took this information and ran with it. He left, promising to return with this special flower, and save his beloved wife. That was eighteen years ago, and Rick has given up hope that he'll ever return, much less bearing the cure. He has turned bitter, eyes flashing whenever Daddy is mentioned, and angrily speaking of the bloom, which he finds ridiculous. As for me, I have faith in my father. I just know he'll come back, and our family will be whole once more. I don't remember much about him, only a pair of gentle blue eyes, and a comforting hug, in which I felt perfectly safe. Mom and I treasure every letter he sends us.

Anyways, I hope that story cleared things up a bit. After I finished helping Mom, I would slip on my soft azure sundress, and go off to hang with Kai. I was usually accompanied by May, and very often by Stu as well. Kai and I would play with them, or just sit on the beach together talking, keeping an eye on both the children, and the shimmering waves.

He told me of his parents, and how much he disliked visiting with them.

"My father wanted me to stay and keep his business. My mother wanted me to become a lawyer. Both sets of grandparents wanted me to become an architect. Those aren't me! But they were horrified to learn that I wanted to own a restaurant owner. You would have thought that I had grown an extra head, the way they looked at me after I told them." He silently fingered a blue shell, looking agitated. "Do you think that it's terrible to dislike one's own parents?" I leaned back and pondered this question.

"No…it's not _too_ terrible. It's obvious that they put their own desires and wants before yours. It shouldn't be like that." He relaxed, looking highly gratified that I thought so.

"I wish I had Lillia as my mom. I bet you anything that she would never kick you out of the house, telling you that you would be worthless." I sadly looked at his endless black eyes, and reached for his hand. It was warm, but tense.

On rainy days, May, Stu, Kai and I would often go into his shop and play games, or on his boat, and ride the choppy waves. Of course, we didn't always go to the beach; we would also go to the Hot Springs, or the Lake. Even Mother's Hill, because the kids loved chasing the dark, red-eyed lizards that lived in the rocks. Stu informed me that their eyes matched my own. Kai told me that he was glad business was so slow, or else he wouldn't be able to spend so much time with me, "Or the kids!" he added hastily.

The hot, humid hours of time devoted to my small garden finally paid off, when the first home-grown pineapple sprouted. The bulky fruit grew slowly, and so it was the next-to-last day of summer before one was ready to pick. I pulled to spiky pineapple up, and put it in my basket. I took it inside to show Mom. She smiled at my produce, and asked me what I was going to do with it. I quickly replied,

"I'll give it to Kai, of course! I'm leaving right after I brush my hair!" I certainly would not have said that so loudly if I had known Rick was in the next room. As I grabbed my brush upstairs, the front door slammed heavily. This did not disturb me; because I was too busy worrying about Kai's pineapple, and how to present the present.

I skipped merrily out the door, and turned to walk past Barley's farm, towards the beach. If you've ever been on an emotional high, you'll understand exactly how I felt. Nothing could bring me down! The sky was blue, blue, blue, the birds sang just for me, and I felt like dancing a quick step. Oh, to always view the world through such rose-colored spectacles. But the funny thing about emotional highs is that something terrible often follows. Why is that? I have absolutely no idea. That's just the way things are.

As I drew near to the beach entrance, a blonde head appeared in the sloping stairway. Rick's rather vindicated face came up. He walked past me, and left Rose Square hastily. A tiny spark of anxiety burst into flame in my heart.

I ran down the stairs, which were still wet from this morning's rain. The sand was still damp, and the ocean sparkled like always. A quick scan found Kai standing with his head down, beside the stairs, facing his shop. I quietly slipped up to him, the flame of fear flaring to a blaze. The breeze picked up as my bare feet scooched in the heavy sand. Kai flinched slightly at my touch. I sought his eyes, but he evaded my gaze. My heart pounded.

"Kai? What happened?" A silent moment rested. "Kai, what did Rick say? Answer me!" I shook his arm gently. He spoke, slowly.

"He…nothing. He said nothing." I snorted in a very unladylike way, which I was good at.

"I can see that plain as day." He looked down.

"Look, Puri…Popuri, I don't think…that we should see each other any more. Maybe Rick was right. We shouldn't be hanging out." Kai's face was neutral, but his eyes were miserable. I blinked twice, not believing what I was hearing. Kai seemed to be in a different world, or searching his memories. I squinted my red eyes.

"What are you talking about? What on earth did my brother tell you? This doesn't sound like you at all…" Kai uncrossed his arms, and shifted his weight.

"It's just…no. You don't know…so much. But it's wrong for me to hang around and cause so much trouble for you. If Rick doesn't like it, and is willing to cause trouble, than it is not worth it. Don't you get that, Puri? I'm not worth your trouble!" He shook his head sadly. "Tomorrow is my last day here, but still…don't come down to see me." With that, he turned firmly around, and walked off, to his shop. The door closed with a snap, and I was alone, with only the breeze off of the ocean to talk to.

I angrily kicked a large pebble, earning a pain in my soft, bare foot. How could my own brother do such a thing? Did he have a human heart? My eyes went to the Snack Shack, and I saw that it was deserted. Kai must've been in the back room, or the back yard. I tip-toed over to the entrance, and laid down the spiky fruit that I had come to deliver. The salty wind started to blow harder, tossing my strawberry hair about. I straightened my shoulders and marched off, to go home and think this thing through. No, I didn't cry. Crying wasn't my style.


	6. Such Sweet Sorrow

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! 333 This is for you guys. I promise, in the next few chapters that deep, dark secret will be revealed. Bwahahahahahaha!

Kelley28: Yes….Rick is quite the nerve-grinder isn't he? I actually toyed with the idea of Rick and Claire marrying in "Raindrops". What was I thinking?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX: Sweet Sorrow

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

May stopped by the next afternoon, and I told her that I had to stay and help my mother. Luckily, she swallowed the bait, and scampered off to Stu's by herself. She did take time, however, to remind me that tomorrow was Kai's going-away day.

"You _have_ to come down then! He has to say goodbye to you. I know that the two of you are very good friends." Her eyes betrayed amusement. May was by no means dumb. She was as sharp as a tack, often noticing things I didn't. I looked down, and to the side, thinking hard.

"Yes, I will come tomorrow. Come and get me when you head over, because I don't know what time he's planning on leaving." She looked at me shrewdly.

"Alright. It's a deal." That's when she took off towards Ellen and Stu's house. I watched her go, and then turned and ambled back to the house. Mom did not feel good that morning, so it wasn't really a lie, what I had told May. I took my tired mother's arm and led her over to the couch.

"Please lie down, Mom. I'll work the counter for you. Besides, it's too hot for anybody to be out buying things today, anyway." She nodded gratefully, and lay down on the smushy sofa.

"Thank you so much, dear. You're an angel. If I feel any better, I'll relieve your position and you can spend the rest of the day with Kai." I smiled dryly.

"I'm fine at the counter. You just rest, please. I love you! I f you need anything, call me." She squeezed my hand and put her head on the pillow. Her light pink hair fluttered gently in the air coming from the overhead vent. I went to the counter and sighed softly. It was nice to take care of Mom for a change, instead of the flipside. Guilt often pinched my, and I felt that I should probably move out, if nothing changed in the next couple of years. Twenty-two was certainly old enough!

I was wrong about it being too hot for anyone to be out, because it turned out to be one of the busiest days in a long time. Everyone and their brother seemed to need either eggs, conversation, or both. Manna came and sat with Mom, after purchasing four eggs. Sasha did the same, and bought half a dozen. When Anna and Mary came in and started to head towards my mother, I went over to the noisy group at the couch.

"Excuse me!" They continued chattering loudly. I raised my voice. "Hey, gals! You know, Mom really needs her rest, so if you could, well, kind of wrap it up." The women frowned upon the suggestion, but the truth of the request nudged their consciences. After a few more moments of gossip, they bade her better health and went out the door. Elli came in just as they left.

"Hello Popuri! How are you?" How was I supposed to answer that? 'Well Elli, I feel perfectly terrible. You?' No, that wouldn't do. I forced a smile and replied,

"I am just fine. How is Ellen?" Elli smiled, pleased with my apparent concern for her ailing grandmother.

"She's well. Stu found a baby bird in the yard today! It must have fallen from its nest. He named it Mr. Peepers. I came to get some chicken feed, and maybe the little thing will eat some." For some reason, Elli's presence was making me mad. I think it was her happiness. I grudgingly put a scoop of feed into a small box, and handed the box to Elli. She thanked me and left. I was glad to see her go. She was far too smiley.

The next visitors, who turned out to be Rick and Karen, did nothing to improve my mood. Rick smiled sweetly, and went over to check on Mom. Karen took one look at me and raised a nicely shaped eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Popuri? You look absolutely awful." I narrowed my eyes at the blunt analysis that the dark blonde was famous for.

"I'm fine." I said rather frostily. Hey, it had worked on Elli.

"No you're not, dear. Hmm…let's see here." She studied my eyes carefully, pooching her glossy lips in consternation. "Yes, I see it now. You have acute guy trauma. Spill it, Popuri, babe." I flicked my eyes over to Rick's form, kneeling next to the couch. She nodded confidentially. "Maybe later, huh?" She sauntered over to the sofa, wished my mother the best, and pulled Rick's sleeve. He nodded and left with her. Rick would follow Karen off of a cliff, I bet. He would follow her into a cage full of rabid dogs. There's not much he wouldn't do. I scowled deeply, feeling very put-out.

The clock chimed six o'clock on the wall. I glanced at it, and sighed. Mom slowly stood up, and came over to me. I rushed to her side, and took her arm.

"I feel so much better. If you would bring me a cup of tea, you can have the rest of the night off." She smiled gently at me. I hurried to fulfill her wish, and then wandered disconsolately outside. I piddled in my garden, started a drawing, and got frustrated with it, because the mouth would not turn out right. I ended up flopping down on my special bench, and watching the sun set on Kai's last day in Mineral Town.

The morning of his departure dawned cooler than normal, and windy. The wind's fast moving hands snatched at the already darkening leaves, taking bunches with it. I rolled out of bed, and got dressed quickly, just in case May came early. I had not slept very well last night, and there were dark circles under my eyes.

Morning was still new, and the sun was not fully up when the door was softly knocked upon. I peeked into Rick's room, and was glad to see his tousled towhead still asleep. The stairs creaked complainingly as I slipped down them, to the door. I opened it carefully, and greeted May. She grinned and led the way to the beach. I thought to myself, _how can she be so energetic this early in the morning? _The child was skipping and twirling. She turned the corner to Rose Square, and fairly flew across the cobblestones. When we reached the entrance to the beach, I stopped. May looked at me quizzically, but did not ask. She skipped down to the sand, and stood expectantly.

Kai soon came out of his shop, laden with bags containing, I guessed, clothes and cooking implements. When he saw May, he stopped and looked around. May ran to him and hugged his waist. He hugged her back, and continued to the dock to load his bags on the small boat. They chatted, but I could not hear what they were saying. Kai kept looking around. When he was unwinding the rope tethering the boat to the shore, I started down the steps. After picking May up for a bear hug one more time, he hopped aboard, and the craft slowly took off, picking up speed as it went.

I ran across the sand and stood at the edge of the dock, holding one of the big posts at the end, as if it was anchoring me to reality. He looked back, saw me standing there, and froze. Our eyes met, and the signals were confusing. His were pleading, explanatory, penitent, and dark. He dropped his head, and turned around. I watched him sail away and whispered softly,

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. You are worth my trouble. You are worth every ounce of it." My words were whipped away by the ruthless autumn wind. As the boat shrank into the distance, I felt my heart go with it. I took May's hand, and we turned for home. Kai and I may have been going in opposite directions, but both of our hearts longed to turn back. Whoever said that spring was the season for love was wrong. Spring isn't the season of love. Summer is.

Fall was, inevitably, kicked off to a bad start


	7. A Year in Passing

Bear with me now, as the year passes. I must warn you, this chapter contains extreme spoilers from Raindrops, so if you haven't read that fic, you should before reading this chapter. Anyway…..

Thank you Sarah303, and moonlit dreaming. I hope you enjoy this one as well. huggles to all!

CHAPTER SEVEN: A Year in Passing

I'll try and spare you the details of the year that followed Kai's departure. But you don't want to get lost in the events that happened, so I'll relay the major events of each season. Bear with me here, for the story shall continue, oh yes it shall.

Fall was a beautiful season. Claire's crops grew well and the vineyard prospered. My own small patch was not neglected, but I dreaded spending too much time out there, for it gave me far too much time to think.

Karen put red grass in the pot during the harvest festival. Everybody in the whole town, with the exception of Gray and Claire, were sick! What's funny is that Karen ate the stew after putting the grass in herself. She just laughed the whole time. She has a strange, nauseating sense of humor. The night of the Moon Festival was a rainy one. Thunder rumbled anxiously overhead, and lightning snaked its way across the inky sky. I was dismayed when Thomas announced that the festival would be held next season. Twenty-three years of life, and I've never been once to the festival! I've sat at my window and watched the moon rise all by myself.

The fall horse races were exciting, as usual. Claire did not win, because she seemed very preoccupied. Karen urged me to pet a horse, but I wouldn't hear of it.

"Popuri, look. It's a cute horse! You know you want to pet it." I frowned.

"No. What if it kicks me? I read a book on horses once, and I can't remember if you're supposed to approach from the side, or the front…."

She sighed. "Just stretch out your hand. See? I'm petting it! Good horsie, there, there."

The smoky stallion snorted, and I screeched loudly. "Karen!"

She shook her head sadly. "Never mind, Pop. You're hopeless."

I stuck my lower lip out. She smiled sheepishly. "Alright, you're not hopeless…you're just…Popuri. Let's go get a pineapple juice." The Sheep Festival passed, and the air became crisper. My sundress had long been retired for the year, but now I was forced into long sleeves and a light jacket.

May came by as usual to my house for the Pumpkin Festival. This year was different, for I decided to join her on the candy excursion. Claire gave me the strangest look I have ever seen, when I arrived at her door. She handed me the chocolate, anyway. Her farm was gorgeous! I took my time leaving, and wished that I could have a tour.

Leaves had fallen, grass was brown and snowflakes danced their way to the ground, as winter struck. Far from the norm, winter turned out to be a most exciting season. Most of the excitement centered on Gray and Claire. You see, I had gone up the mountain this one time, all by myself, just to see what it was like. The couples arrived, and surprisingly, Gray was with Mary. Ann came over to me, a few minutes before the festival started.

"Popuri…do you see Gray?"

I nodded. Did she think I was blind? "Of course I see Gray. Why is he with Mary?"

Ann frowned. "That was my point. Where is Claire? Did they break up?"

I shrugged. "Go sit down. If she comes up, we'll find out." She left, and sat down beside Cliff, who awkwardly took her hand. Claire did come up a few minutes later, smiling beatifically. I turned around, and watched her glance at Ann, and then find Gray. Her pretty face went pale, then red. She backed up a bit, then turned around and ran down the mountain. I watched pityingly as the mountain erupted into whispers. Gray buried his face in his hands, and Mary giggled. I left the mountain, and went home by a path that didn't cross Claire's farm. It was best to be left alone when heartbroken, I knew.

Gossip resounded across the small village over the next few weeks. I heard many, many stupid renditions, some close to the truth, others completely whacko with a small grain of reality mixed in. Sasha had supposedly heard that Gray and Mary were going to secretly elope. Anna giggled and said that she had heard Claire was actually dating Cliff, and that Ann set the whole thing up.

Manna squealed and said, "I heard that Claire came to the top of the mountain, and was about to push Gray off, when Rick stopped her. She then tried to punch Mary, but missed. That's when she ran down. Maybe we have a would-be murderer on our hands!" The other ladies gasped. I rolled my eyes and continued through Rose Square, thinking sadly of Kai, and the many times I had walked down the steps to the beach.

Karen informed me that we were going to go see Claire that afternoon. I grudgingly agreed, and allowed myself to be dragged to her quaint farmhouse. Karen flipped her dark golden hair over her shoulders, and knocked on the door. Claire opened it, looking as though her world had come to an end. We went inside and sat, talking about random things.

I found it very, very hard to feel sorry for Claire. My heart had been broken for almost two seasons, and nobody cared about that. My guy had rejected me. Kai…had pretty much dumped me. Not like I told anyone, though. I preferred to suffer in silence, instead of being gossiped about by the loose-lipped housewives.

I remembered Sasha's remark about the elopement. I accidentally blurted out, "What will you do when-I mean if Gray and Mary get married?" Good gracious, if looks could kill, I would be dead as a doornail! I wouldn't have been surprised to see laser beams come out of Claire's eyes as she glared hatefully at me. Karen jumped up and babbled something about it being time to go, and then grabbed my arm, forcing me out the door.

"Popuri, do you know what the word _tact_ means?" She palmed her face.

I scowled darkly. "I'm not finding it easy to feel very sorry for her."

She stopped, and pulled me towards the Hot Springs. When we arrived, she sat, and bade me do the same. She looked in my eyes. "Alright! Spill it all. Right now! Right here! I want to know what the matter is. You've been quiet ever since fall started. I want to know why."

I shook my head. "I couldn't. It doesn't matter anyway."

Karen narrowed her eyes. "Tell me now." Gosh, she could be so scary sometimes. I looked around, and began my tale. By the time I had finished pouring out my heart, my butt was frozen, my nose was blue, and I couldn't feel my fingers. Karen had sat and listened with her head cocked, not interrupting, which was odd.

"He looked at me one last time, and then I turned around to go home." I ended lamely. Karen looked at her nails, and thought for a second. Time passed, and I grew rather impatient. "Well?"

She finally spoke. "I'm not sure what to say. Rick's been my best friend for twenty-five years. I know that he usually has reasons for everything he does. Yes, I've talked to him about Kai before. He would never open up, the stubborn creep. So, I'm just not sure. What does your heart tell you?"

I stopped and listened for a second to the thumping within my chest. "I love Kai. A-At least I think I do."

Karen smiled. "Then follow it." She hopped up and left me and my cold butt sitting there by the Goddess's pond. What would I do without her? I looked up at the sky, stood up, and walked away.

The Stocking Festival is an irritating business. Every time it comes around, I'm forced to go to the Inn and stay there, talking to the stupid townsfolk about how another year has come and gone, blah blah blah. I normally get bored after about an hour. Ellen was droning on and on about the past, and I was about to shrivel up into a small, bored, pink piece of fruitcake. The door opened to the Inn. I looked up, and saw Claire enter. I realized that she was the only person to not have been there ever since at least 6:30 this morning. The dining room suddenly hissed with whispers. The people sounded like tires, with air being let out. Claire wound her way through the tables, and up the stairs.

She didn't descend for quite a while. I had already drawn two pictures, watched a fly crawl around on the ceiling, ripped a hole in my dress, had gotten scolded by Rick, and played eight games of tic-tac-toe with myself by the time she left.

I learned the details of what had happened later, from Ann. You know, everybody thinks that I'm the gossipy loudmouth, but who do I get all my information from? Oh, never mind. Pay no attention to me. Let us plow on with the chapter.

Spring dissolved winter's cold grasp, and I was relieved to be able to purchase and plant seeds in my now bare garden. Gray and Claire had made up, and were now better friends than ever, if a friend was the right term. Elli's wedding was a highlight. She looked beautiful coming down the aisle. Her dress was bright white, with a shock of pale blue between two layers of white. I sighed dreamily as the vows were being exchanged. It seemed like I'd probably never have a boyfriend, much less a wedding, with my stupid brother around. I glared angrily at him. He noticed my glare, and shifted uncomfortably.

I had no one to send cookies to for the Spring Thanksgiving, so I just ate a plate myself. That didn't bother me much, until Karen and Rick started giggling from the next table. Have you any clue how unsettling it is to see your brother kissing your friend? I just about threw up. The cookies were disposed of, and I left, nearly gagging.

The air became salty and warm, the sleeves short, and this is where the story resumes. Let's continue, shall we?


	8. In Which I Yell At Rick

Yes, yes, here is chapter eight! This is the last chapter before the SECRET is revealed. Can't you feel the excitement mounting? drumbeats Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and don't forget to read my newest fic, Love Sucks. I dedicate this to all who love HM, fan fictions, and yelling at Rick. Cookies for all!

Sarah303, moonlit dreaming, and Harvest Moon Lover: Thank you very much, dears! It's so much easier to write when you have support!

Starry

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A sickness, a victory, and a reconciliation**

On one of the last days of spring, Claire came busting into our house, bringing news that Ellen had fallen sick. Mom immediately grabbed some food, and left the house, with Rick in tow, trying to convince her to stay. I followed, feeling worried. Ellen was an adorable old lady, who was everyone's grandmother, and everyone's pick-me-up. She was quick with a hug, quick with a joke, and quick to tell funny stories to the grieving girl or boy. I couldn't count the evenings I've spent at her feet, trying to learn how to knit, or just talking about life. I knew she was old, but it just seemed that she was an immortal being, who would be around for generations to come.

Mom spent a lot of time at her house, and instructed me to care for the shop meanwhile. I agreed, as if I had much choice. The air was hot, and I sat fanning myself in the empty house, waiting for the customers to come. The door opened, and I sat up, forcing myself to look reasonably approachable. Mary's glossy black braid slowly walked over to the counter. She lifted her head, and I looked into the saddest pair of eyes I had ever seen. I thought I had it bad, but she looked like her little world had imploded. I found my voice.

"Hi Mary. How's it going?" She sighed a bit, and replied,

"I'm fine. I was sent to deliver a message to your mother. Here's the envelope." She reached into a pocket in her pleated navy dress, and pulled out a flat white envelope, signed in her mother's cramped signature. I took it, and placed it inside a drawer in the counter.

"Thank you. I'll be sure and give it to her." She nodded.

"Alright." She shuffled her feet distantly. "So Popuri, how has life been going?" She asked, attempting at conversation.

"Life has been…pretty tiring. I'm just getting through the days."

She nodded again, and started towards the door, but turned back momentarily. "If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to visit the library." I smiled gratefully, if not awkwardly.

"Thank you." She returned the smile sadly, and closed the door behind herself. I turned to the envelope she had delivered, and held it up to the light. No, I was not snooping! I was…making sure it was…safe. I couldn't make out any words, and replaced it in the drawer. The door creaked open again, and another black braid bounced in. This head was a lot shorter, and a lot cuter, though. I grinned, as she leaned on the counter.

"Hey Popuri! Do you know what tomorrow is?" She opened her eyes wide in excitement. I thought for a second, while her eyes registered more and more surprise.

"I really don't know, May. What is tomorrow?" She gasped, and tilted her head.

"Wow, you are really out of it! Tomorrow's the first day of summer, silly! Kai's coming." She shook her head pityingly. I let out a small exclamation of surprise. The first day of summer had gone completely out of my mind. Kai hadn't, but I had forgotten that he was coming back. I looked down at May.

"You are absolutely right, munchkin May. Are you going down to the beach in the morning?" She gave me a look that was indicative of my utter idiocy.

"Okay, listen to me. I am going to leave, right now. You need to go drink some water, and rest. Tomorrow, when I come for you, you need to have your head screwed on correctly, ok? See, I'm walking towards the door right now." May slowly backed away, and out the door, eyebrows raised.

I scowled as she disappeared. Great, so Kai was coming back. I buried my head in my hands. What was I going to do? Should I go and risk either Rick following me, or being rejected by Kai, or should I stay and never find out? Which was the lesser of the two evils? My head began to throb at the decision.

My head was still hurting and my mood had darkened significantly by the time Mom came home. She was tired herself from taking care of Ellen all day. She sat down on the couch and I swallowed my own pain. Mom was more important. I made dinner for the family and set apart a plate for Rick whenever he came home; if he decided to.

After wishing Mom a good night, I sat on the couch with my pencils, paper and paper stumps for shading. A drawing was begun, of a girl standing on a hill, with the wind blowing her short skirt and hair to one side. As I sketched, I thought about the girl's circumstances. Why was she standing on the edge of the hill? Was she enjoying the breeze? Was she watching the moon set deep into the horizon? I studied the picture, which was without any facial expression. Oh well, there was plenty of time to finish that thought later. With that, I packed up my art supplies and readied to go to bed.

I received a jolt when I awoke the next morning, because it hit me that Kai really was coming back this morning. My eyes flew to the window, worried that May might have forgotten to wake me; and I had slept through it all. No, light was still shooting through the sky, bridging the gap between nighttime and morning. I stood up and stretched, feeling very alert. A soft knock came from downstairs, so I hurriedly slipped on my clothes and tiptoed down to the door.

When I opened it, I was very surprised to find Barley standing in the doorway instead of little May.

"May! Yes, let me….oh, Barley! Good morning, sir." He smiled in a wrinkly fashion.

"Hello there, Popuri! I was sent by May to tell you that she is sick. Her fever is at 102.2; otherwise I'm sure she'd be here herself." My heart fell. That meant that I would have to go down to the beach by myself.

"Oh, no! Can I help in any way?" He laughed a gentle laugh.

"No, she's gonna be fine. Joanna always had lots of fevers. I'll tell her you said hello, though! Thank you!" He turned and walked away to go back to the sick little imp. I closed the door quietly and scowled. _Well, isn't that just the icing on my cake? _I felt pity for May having to miss Kai's homecoming, but that was slightly overruled at my own disappointment at having to go alone. Was I even going to meet him without her? I thought hard, and decided against it. I could see him later.

As I turned to walk upstairs, the door to my mother's room creaked and she came out, wrapped in a plushy robe. She called to me quietly, trying not to wake my sleeping sibling.

"Oh, Popuri, before you go meet Kai, would you please pick up a package for me? It has been waiting at Zack's for a few days, but I had forgotten all about it. Would you, please?" I nodded, secretly excited for an excuse to go to the beach this morning.

"Of course I will, Mom! I'll leave in just a second." She thanked me and walked off to the kitchen. I clumped up the stairs and closed the door to my room, so I could change into my sundress. The sky was much lighter now, and birds were trilling to each other outside of my window. I twirled, and giggled. Twirling felt good this morning. I twirled again, lost my balance, and fell against the desk, knocking off a picture frame. It fell with a loud smash, sending small glass pieces in all different directions. My door was knocked upon, and I opened it to Rick's disapproving face.

"I heard a loud noise in there. What are you doing?" I smiled secretively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, now you've woken me up. Thanks for that…" He finished sarcastically. I closed the door in his sleepy face.

It took me a couple of minutes to sweep up the glass, but I was soon on my way to the beach. The sand shimmered in the sun, as I ran across it to the house that Zack and Won shared. As aforesaid, Won scared me. Every time I entered their house, his eyes followed me around the room.

Well, I would have to get over that. I shook my head, and opened the door. They were chatting about prices when I came in, but Zack stopped to greet me.

"Good morning, Popuri! Did you come to pick up your mother's package?" I nodded. He reached into a shelf, and pulled out a small brown package, tied with twine. I took it and thanked him. Won spoke up from behind his counter.

"Ahhhh….you want buy something, right?" I shook my head. His products were so expensive. The Chinese man scowled as I stepped out the door, bidding them goodbye. I swore I heard him say something about a "red-eyed devil".

I passed by Kai's Snack Shop on my way out of the beach, and stopped. It was still dark, indicating that the owner had not arrived. I looked around, and weighed the idea of staying. Would Rick and Mom be worried? More importantly, would Kai even be glad to see me? No, I decided. It wasn't worth it. I would give him his space, and talk to him later. I left the beach hurriedly.

Minutes later, I was back on the warm sand. Yes, I was weak and love-struck, unable to leave him be. My only hope was that Rick wouldn't come looking for me. I sat, twisting a strand of strawberry hair around my finger. Minutes passed, and I grew increasingly nervous. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and turned around to face the last person in the whole world that I would want to see at this particular moment.

Rick came down the stairs, his face livid. He stomped across the beach, until he was right in my face.

"What do you think you are doing, sitting here like this?" He asked snappishly.

I gulped. I hate it when Rick yells at me.

"I-I was…I was…just waiting…" Rick laughed derisively.

"Waiting for whom?" Boy did he sound mad.

"For……well…for Kai!" I finally managed. He gaped, as if he was expecting a different answer.

"What on earth are you thinking, Poppy? Can I not drill it through your head, the fact that Kai is dangerous? Don't you understand that I don't want you near him? No, you don't! You never listen to me! You just parade around, doing whatever you want, like you own the world! I'm so tired of it. Maybe I'll just stop warning you, and let you go your own path! You'll find out soon enough!" I heard a small thump behind me, but Rick continued. "Poppy, I'm simply trying to protect you! I know you don't like hearing that, but it's the truth, no matter how much you hate it. And remember, you don't own the world! So instead of ignoring my very helpful and well meant advice, come back to the house and stop hanging around waiting for some worthless guy to 'sweep you off your feet'!" He stopped, momentarily out of breath. I jumped at the opportunity to respond to such baseless arguments. It was time to be a woman, defending myself and Kai.

"You hold it right there. It's my turn to speak." I started talking, my voice silky, and ready to let him have it. "First off, how DARE you prance down here ordering me about. I am a full-grown woman who is completely capable of running her own life! If I want to drag myself down to this beach and sit until I turn three-hundred and nine, that would be my decision! Not yours. I'm so sick of you running my life."

"Second of all, who are you to tell me to stay away from Kai? You won't even give me a reason, good or bad. If you had a real, understandable argument for the restraint, I would consider what you were saying, but you still refuse to answer me. Therefore, it shouldn't surprise you that I disregard your _biased_ information. Do you think for a second, that if I suddenly told you to stop dating Karen, for no purpose whatsoever, that you would?" He started to interrupt me, but I raised my voice over his.

"AND LASTLY, you are quite right that I don't own the world, but you don't own it either! Ever since I was a little girl, you've always bossed me around. Well, that is stopping TODAY. To answer my aforesaid question, no, you would not break up with Karen. Why? Because you love her! Guess what? I love Kai, too! Yeah, you heard me, I love Kai! Not that you'd care, you incommodious, exasperating, incorrigible varlet! (I had stolen that little phrase from Karen. She called Duke the exact same thing!) So keep your big nose out of my business!" There, that completed my rant. Rick just stood there, mouth agape, his face slowly turning a disturbing cerise.

"Alright, Poppy, have it your way. Go off and fall in love with that, that guy. See if I care! But one day real soon, you are going to find out how right I was, and you are going to be sorry!" He turned and stomped up the stairs, probably to go whine to Karen. On his way out, he turned around and inquired. "Did you get those names from Karen?" I smiled nastily.

"Yes I did, as a matter of fact." He shook his head and disappeared. My heart was beating quickly, from being so upset. I stared at the place where he left, to calm myself down. Now that he was gone, I might as well go back to watching for Kai.

I turned around to gaze out over the ocean again, and caught sight of a very familiar boat floating beside the dock. _Oh no…_I thought. Slowly, I moved my fearful view to the beach. Yes, there he was, purple bandanna and all. How much had he heard? My face burned with the embarrassment of what I had unwittingly said to my brother. I thought for a second. If I had been strong enough to stand up to Rick, what was a little thing like talking to Kai?

My feet carried me across the sand to stand beside the highly tanned Kai. He was calmly looking out over the ocean, with a thoughtful look upon his face. I drew myself up next to him, and took a deep breath. I was going to be _forward_, _truthful_, and……_just say it Popuri._

"What did you hear?" There it was. My voice sounded oddly firm, the polar opposite of my shaky insides. His face remained neutral, and his eyes were unreadable. Finally he spoke.

"I heard pretty much everything." Well, at least I knew what that thump that I noted was. I shuffled my bare feet, choosing carefully my next words.

"And….?" He turned to me, his eyes still guarded with a wall of emotionless space.

"And……thank you." The black spaces suddenly opened, letting a rush of emotion shine through. I saw gratefulness, hope, sadness, joy, and, oddly enough, a spark of indecision. The same look haunted Manna's face when she had a particularly hurtful piece of gossip to blab. My heart lifted into the sky.

"You don't mind?" I timidly presented the troubling question. He grinned.

"Not too terribly much. I had no idea that you had that kind of gumption in you! You are a surprising woman, Puri!" _He called me a woman... _I looked in his dancing black eyes and saw myself reflected in them. He spoke again. "Did you mean it?" I turned to face him.

"Yes I did, with all of my heart." Kai's eyes suddenly sparkled with something more than just joy. A quiet, sweet moment was shared, in front of a shimmering ocean background. When we separated, I looked deep into his eyes again.

"Let's go surprise a sick little girl, shall we?"

Remember, the next chapter shall contain the SECRET. I promise you that your view of Kai shall forever be changed, or your money back! R&R, please!


	9. Deep Secrets

I'm so so so sorry that it took so so so long to post this chapter. I hope that it will be worth it! Yes my dears, the SECRET is indeed to be revealed today…the excitement builds… Thank you to all who reviewed. Once again, cookies for all!

Sarah303: Thank you! You get a peanut butter cookie.

Kelley28: How about 310? No, no, no….. you get a snickerdoodle cookie.

Moonlit Dreaming: Yes it is. Maybe I'll make a random one shot about her yelling at him. Anyways, you get a chocolate chip cookie.

Chicken Yuki: ………yes. No, I'm just kidding. Thank you for reviewing! I love it when new people review! You get an oatmeal cookie.

Tamaranian girl: Thank you! Now go read! You get a sugar cookie.

Now eat your cookies and read. Thanks!

Starry

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**CHAPTER NINE: Deep Secrets**

May was shocked to see us walk through her bedroom door. Her face was flushed with the fever, and a glass of water was perched on her bedside table. She turned over sleepily, mumbling.

"Grampa…do you think……Popuri…Kai!" She screamed, with a huge grin lighting up her face. She sat up quickly, knocking a stack of books off of her bed. "What are you guys doing here? And together?"

Another demonstration of May's ability to sense exactly what is going on. Kai laughed quietly beside me. I sat on the side of her bed.

"Well…just go with it, okay?" The girl obediently nodded her head.

"So, May, is there anything we can do for you?" Kai asked, picking up some scattered socks. She shook her head lazily.

"Nope. You know, if you guys stay in here, you're going to get sick. Then we can't hang out when I get better." She pointed out. We agreed, but stayed a few minutes longer so May could tell Kai about Stu's pet bird, Mr. Peepers. The tiny baby had grown to a handsome sparrow. It flew around with Stu wherever he went, and could be quite a nuisance.

After we left the sleepy May, Kai turned to go to Claire's farm. He explained that Claire might not remember that his shop existed. I nodded and skipped home myself, with my feet as light as my daydreams. Summer had returned to Mineral Town, warming my very spirit. So what if Rick didn't talk to me for a week? Pooh, I didn't care.

True to my guess, old Rick sulked for a week and a half. Mom invited Kai over to our house for dinner one Wednesday night. I…let's say "persuaded" my brother to eat with us by threatening to tell Karen to cook for him. That shut his face quickly. During the dinner, Kai made a joke about chickens, and Rick actually smiled! He smiled! Kai and I exchanged triumphant glances. Maybe the blonde could be persuaded to our side yet.

I was surprised when Karen came parading smugly into my room one day near the end of summer, waving a blue feather in her hand. So Rick had proposed. The wedding was to be in a week. Personally, I thought that they made a terrible couple, but they were so happy, I couldn't help but be happy for them. Conversation was all wedding, wedding, cake, decorations, wedding, and more wedding. Women came to donate fabric, congratulate Rick, gossip about the plans, and ask me when I planned on tying the knot. They were inescapable! Finally I was driven to the Hot Springs with Kai, to unwind for an afternoon.

We sat by the Goddess Pond, with our feet in the crisp water, just talking. That's the day when something surprising, but not unwelcome happened.

"Karen came in and threw this pattern down on the table. I looked at it and asked, 'What is this, a small slip to go under your dress?' and she replied, 'No, stupid, this is my wedding dress.' Kai, it's tiny! I thought that it was an undergarment. The veil takes twice the fabric the dress does." I looked over at the boy, hoping to find the same proper horror as I had felt. He just smiled and leaned back.

"What color is it?" he asked, amusement ringing.

"Bright, bright, bright white. The worst part is, she told Rick to wear the same color. He'll look like a wraith in white." It was true; Rick looked, for lack of a better word, dead in pale colors. I swirled my feet in the pond. "I guess that you'll be leaving in a few days, right?"

"Well, we still have the fireworks festival, but yes, I'll be leaving after that." He suddenly pulled his legs out of the water and turned to face me, sitting Indian-style. I did the same, seeing a twinkle in the black holes that were his eyes. He spoke again. "Say, Puri, how would you like to travel with me someday?" I grinned.

"That sounds great!"

"So you'd like that?"

"Of course."

"And you'd like to go to far-off towns?"

"Sure."

"Maybe not return for a while?"

"I wouldn't mind, Kai. Not if I'm with you."

"So I guess you'd also like this?" He reached into a pocket, drew out an object and sat it on the grass between us. The sun shined on the fuzzy feather, a bright blue. I gazed at it shrewdly, and then slowly reached out a trembling hand to pick it up. The feather was tucked behind my ear, and I sat back.

"Yeah, I think I'll take it. Just don't make me wear Karen's dress." He laughed a merry, relieved laugh and kissed my cheek.

"Oh Puri, you'd look pretty in anything." I smiled coyly.

"Even Karen's dress?" He pretended to think until I scowled playfully.

"Yes, yes. Even Karen's dress."

Gosh I love that man.

We decided to set our wedding date for winter, and not tell the town until then. Karen and Rick needed their limelight. The secret was kept until the night before my brother's wedding, at dinner. Kai had been invited, of course, by my coaxing Rick with my taking care of his chickens during his honeymoon week. I would have done that anyway, but he didn't need to know that, did he? So there we were at the table, Mom, Rick, Karen, Kai and I, eating dinner. Conversation was breezy until I started the topic.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. I haven't told you until now because I didn't want to distract you from your plans." Karen's eyes widened in excitement. The girl loved secrets of all kinds.

"What? What do you have to say?" The family questioned me. I took a deep breath and blushed lightly.

"Well…Kai and I are getting married this winter." Instantly both Karen's and Mom's faces lit up, while Rick's blanched, turning about the color of his horrible tux.

"I'm so proud, dear. I couldn't have picked a better man for you than Kai!" Mom was thrilled.

"That's fabulous. You two are so cute together. I knew this would happen, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Karen looked both exhilarated and vindicated. Kai and I glowed at being accepted so easily. They began to ask about the date and such, to which he responded by explaining how he would leave that fall and return in winter for the ceremony. Everyone was chattering elatedly…except Rick. But that was only to be expected. When I gently questioned him about it later, he just smiled wanly and gave me a hug. His mind was on another place, another day…in the past.

The next morning, at the wedding, he still looked thunderstruck, while Karen remained victorious. Her tiny little dress did look fabulous on her, but I was just not into that style. My brother on the other hand, reminded me of…I dunno a candle or something. All white and then a splash of orange. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed both Claire and Gray giggling softly. That was strange. I've never seen Gray laugh before. Maybe he and Claire will work out after all.

It was a bittersweet day, the fireworks festival that year. I had a great time with Kai as we both tried to say stupid tongue twisters quickly in between the times the fireworks lifted off and exploded. I kept baying things sackward. Ann ran over to us and announced that Gray had given Claire…of all things…a blue feather. Good grief! Marriage in this town is odd. Years ago, our parents all got married within the same year. Then they all had children around the same time, which is why all of us "tweenagers" are about the same age. Now we're doing the same thing, getting married one after another. I guess you could call it tradition. I just felt sorry for poor old Mary! She has no one.

Watching the fireworks was the sweet part. Then came the bitter. Manna came to our house the next morning, bearing news of a death, the first death I had really ever known. Sweet Ellen breathed no more on this earth. Mom gasped and immediately ran to the kitchen. Karen, (who was living with us now) offered to help her. Mom didn't know what to say, so she accepted the offer. When I entered the house again after picking a large bouquet from my garden, the air was filled with a terrible burnt smell. Rick's new wife strode out of the kitchen carrying a pan of shriveled up scorched…things. Mom tried to take the pan from her.

"Karen, honey, we can't take those to them…" Karen made an obstinate face.

"Why ever not?"

"Because, they don't look very edible. They're burnt, dear."

"Nonsense. They look delicious to me. Here, Rick will eat one, won't you, baby?" Rick, who was helping me stuff the flowers into a vase, gulped.

"Sure…Karen." He took one reluctantly and pretended to bite into it, dropping blackened crumbs on the floor. "Ah…" He managed a smile. "It's delicious." Mom scowled at her grimacing son, and then turned to her daughter-in-law.

"Fine. We'll take the…scones, or whatever they are. But you carry them." Karen nodded triumphantly and motioned for me to open the door for her, which I did. All four of us, Karen with her scones, me with the vase, Mom looking grim and Rick wrinkling his nose, paraded up the street.

The scene was somber when we entered. Elli was sitting in a chair, perhaps emotionless, or perhaps with too many emotions to tell. Stu was curled up sobbing in her lap, with May sitting beside the two, staring miserably at her chum. Tim was nowhere to be seen. I watched Karen set the scorched pastries on the countertop next to Anna, who eyed them disdainfully. When Karen walked away to join her husband, Anna quietly disposed of the ashy triangles in a wastebasket. The sight almost made me smile.

Tim poked his head out of a door and signaled for Elli to join him. She nodded and looked pointedly at me. I gently lifted Stu up and held him tightly, as Elli wiped her eyes and entered the other room. I sat down, smoothing Stu's hair over with my hand. His eyes opened, red and bleary, and blinked sadly. His little face was tear streaked.

"Popuri…why did she die?" I tilted my head slightly, considering the question.

"Well, Stu, she had lived a long, happy life. I guess it was just her time." He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"She didn't wake me up this morning. I woke up myself and wondered where she was. She wasn't in the living room, so I went into her room…and…and…she was just _there_, just there…not breathing…or anything. That's when I called sis, 'cause Tim's a doctor. I thought for sure he could wake her up." Tears rolled down from the corners of his eyes again. I wrapped my arms around his small frame and just held him. Poor baby.

The funeral was a few days later. Ellen's coffin was made of shiny, dark wood. Bunches of flowers, including mine, were piled on top of it. How hard it was to imagine that such a life-filled woman's body lay inside! Barley set the church laughing with silly tales of Ellen's childhood and how she had met her husband. Life really seemed to hit home…that could be my mother inside that casket. I shivered unconsciously.

Fall was a silent season for the most part. Kai departed, and once again I watched him sail away, feeling empty. Stu eventually began to laugh and play once more, but was never the same carefree child that he had been. Elli concerned him daily, and he was always monitoring her health. Have I forgotten to mention that Elli had been pregnant for quite some time now? She was, and expected the baby somewhere around the beginning of winter. Neither Stu nor May understood this, so I steered out conversations away from such volatile grounds.

Claire and Gray's wedding broke the ice of depression over the town. On a chilly day at the very end of fall, two were united, Gray looking totally hott in black and Claire an angel in white. I went with Mom to present the new bride a present. It was a cook book, compiled by the women of Mineral Town during a meeting in which Karen was mysteriously uninvited. Claire was thrilled. As the wedding was ending, Gray ran over to Claire and scooped her up into his arms, and then carried her down the hill to their farm. Halfway down the hill it began to pour down rain, so he hurried to their house, entered and they were lost to the world.

I thought that that was adorable. Gray was sweet, but had always been too quiet for me. Ann swaggered over to me and said proudly,

"Told you they would make it." And so they had. Carter shepherded us into the church and out of the rain, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Elli, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms. I saw it and gasped! Was this her baby? She seemed to read my thoughts.

"Yes, Popuri, this is little Casey! He was premature, but is still healthy." I took the boy in my arms and stared into his face. This was a strange moment, for I didn't know that my mom had held Elli in the exact same way. The child reached out a pudgy hand and touched my nose gently. I giggled and brushed his petal-soft cheek slowly. He cooed happily and smiled a toothless smile. Oh, I already loved Casey! It was plain we were going to be buddies.

Fall ended, and when Kai was due the next day, I paced the floor anxiously, wearing on both my mother and brother's nerves. They were calculating the profit in egg sales for the past five years, a weighty and stressful task because Rick kept misreading the receipts.

"Popuri, please stop pacing." I scowled, stopped and leaned against the couch.

"Don't tap your foot either." I scowled harder. Minutes passed.

"Could you stop humming, possibly?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked irritably, unable to scowl any harder.

"Be still and stop distracting us." This was the heartless answer. They could be so touchy! A knock thumped on the door, so I answered it. The two irritable egg-counters weren't moving anytime soon. When I opened the door, who should be there but Mary? I let her in instantly. Her black braid was disheveled, her eyes were red and her lips were trembling.

We wordlessly trooped up the stairs to my room and sat down on my bed, upon which she burst into tears. I understood, patting her back and letting her lean on my shoulder. Mary had never cried about Gray in public, and had held herself together very well at his wedding. When she had quieted down finally, she sat back, rubbed her eyes with a tissue, and then began to talk.

"Thank you Popuri. I-I didn't know where else to go! Ann is Claire's best friend, Claire hates my guts, Karen's too…Karen-y, and Elli was busy with Casey. I guess I'm just having a hard time letting go. I've loved Gray ever since he came to Mineral Town, dark, surly and adorable. We were good friends…and then he had to fall in love with that…that blonde! Everything I did seemed to make it worse, like the moon-watching night. He had promised to take me last year, and I thought that maybe if he went with me, he'd forget Claire. All that happened was that he fell deeper in love with her and less with me. Another example was the time we were reading books in the Inn in winter. I knew he loved that book and was simply trying to be his friend. Not his girlfriend, his friend. But _she_ walked in and Gray dropped me like a red-hot stone. Now he's married and I'll never have another chance at him."

I sat back silently. The thought had never occurred to me that Mary was honestly trying to be his friend; I had bought into Claire's whole boyfriend-stealing view of her. Boy had I been wrong! The thing about poor Mary's circumstance was that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Gray was gone, married. What she needed now was something to distract her. A new friend might do the trick nicely.

"Say, Mary, one book I've always loved was _Little Women._ I'm sure you have that one…why don't I come up to your library, and maybe we can read it together?" She looked up incredulously.

"Do you mean it?" She asked. When I nodded, she smiled broadly. "That would be wonderful!" and a much happier Mary walked out the front door and turned to go to her small library to start the first chapter. How funny it was that I had never seen how much she needed and could be, a friend. Later that night, the idea occurred to me that she could always push Claire off the side of Mother's hill as a solution to her problem…but I doubt she would appreciate the plan.

Kai was on time the next day, a cold, snowy day. The townsfolk were wondering why he was back, so we went ahead and announced the wedding; set in two weeks. Two weeks that I thought I could never endure! Little did I know that those two weeks would end in a night so horrific that I would wish they had never happened.

As with Karen's wedding, women milled in and out of the house, gossiping, bringing gifts and putting in their unwanted opinions about decorations. My dress was to be fluffy-skirted with princess sleeves. A huge bow somehow found its way onto the front, much to my disgust. A week passed, hectic and tiring. Mary was over almost every day, helping me with the plans and offering suggestions. Kai was busy making his own plans, I guess for our honeymoon, but tried to visit at least once a day as well. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head as I tried to calculate how many guests there would be in total. I playfully pushed him away, saying,

"Oh, stop bothering me, Kai!" He just stood there, a soft light in his eyes. I refused to let him see the dress, keeping to the old tradition. Another tradition that I wanted to follow, but was unable to, was a good old bachelorette party. No, I never got around to it, because:

Karen burnt the cake……three times

Manna started talking and didn't notice that she was spreading glue on my dress, instead of place cards.

Kai dropped the ring in a vat of chicken feed. It took 5 ½ hours to find.

I tell you, next time I plan a wedding, I am going to shut myself up in a room where no one can interrupt.

The night after we found the ring in that stupid vat of feed, something happened that I never anticipated. What I heard…would completely change my life. I…well…just listen.

I was in my room, fingering the delicate lace on my wedding dress's sleeves. The beautiful gown was embroidered in minute designs of circles, all different colors, yellow circles, blue circles, green circles, pink circles, orange circles and purple. It fit perfectly, and I twirled around in front of the mirror, swishing my skirts from side to side.

My door was knocked upon. I gasped and flew to the door, hoping it wasn't Kai. The door was opened a crack, just enough to allow me to peer out at the visitor. It wasn't Kai, but Rick, looking miserable and guilty. He was admitted, and I sat on my bed. He sat beside me, ill at ease. I watched him curiously, and finally asked,

"Alright, what did you do? You look like you murdered someone." He just looked at me with a haunted shine in his eyes.

"Poppy." That's all he said, but that one word held more emotion than a million words. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"What?" He just sat there. I started getting annoyed.

"Will you tell me already? I need to go to bed. The wedding is tomorrow evening." He turned to me and took my hands.

"Poppy, you can't marry Kai!" I gave him the most withering glare I could muster.

"I can and I will. If you are going to give me this whole 'dangerous' speech again, then you can get out." He shook my hands up and down.

"No, no, no you don't understand! You can not marry Kai!"

"Why can't I this time?" I asked boredly. My brother just would not drop this subject! What a terrible thing to do, go telling me that I can't marry my fiancé right before my wedding. He never had any couth, Rick.

"Because…no…I shouldn't." He looked at the floor. Thinking of Karen, I leaned into his face.

"Tell me. Tell me NOW." He gulped and sat silently, shaking.

"You can't marry him…because…………oh, Poppy, Kai's a father!"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ha ha ha ha ha!

Ha ha ha.

Ha.

_What?_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What did I tell you? Shocking, huh? I'll explain it next chapter, I promise. R&R please!


	10. A Decision of the Heart

Heh heh heh I have greatly enjoyed reading your reactions to my little twister there...none of you saw that coming did you? I came up with that in the middle of class…I thought it was nuts at first, but then it grew on me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope that you enjoyed your cookies.

Chicken Yuki: I just finished reading your fic... (which I thoroughly enjoyed by the way) and at first your comment didn't make sense but now it does. Lol! Now about that baby…

Sarah303: We'll have to see won't we? Come on, share an evil laugh with me.

Sillybillyxo: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as well!

Moonlit Dreaming: Thank you, my longest-time-reviewing pal. I'm glad that you found the secret shocking…this way I won't have to give your money back.

Kelley28: I would have loved to have seen your face when you read that…once you read this chapter, you'll have to admit it makes sense, though. You'll even find out why Rick knew about it before Manna! Enjoy, dear.

I'm actually very surprised that none of you guessed who his offspring was…it's _so_ obvious.

**Chapter 10: A Decision of the Heart**

_Whoa. Hold everything for one stupid minute. What did Rick just say? Kai's a…what? That's preposterous. Kai can't have a…child. No way. Rick is lying through his teeth. I know it. The liar! That's all he is! My brother is a ridiculous liar._

I ought to have smacked him. That would have taught him to lie about someone I loved! As angry color rushed to my face, a small trickle of apprehension began to stream into my mind. What if Rick was right? What would I do then? My head began to throb. The wedding was tomorrow, for pete's sake.

"You're lying. I don't believe you." I said icily. Rick looked terribly sorry.

"Yes you do. In your heart you do." As hard as I tried to force it out, that trickle of apprehension was cold and sharp.

"But…who…?" Rick tilted his head.

"You tell me, Poppy. Who does Kai see almost everyday in summer, besides you? Who has he always been friends with? What little child do we know that idolizes him?" I thought about it for a second. Nothing came to mind until suddenly I realized.

Oh my gosh! May. There was no other explanation. It was true, May met Kai almost everyday when he was in town. I had never wondered about that before. Why would Kai want to hang around May? Either he was disturbed…or Rick was right. I didn't like either choice. Couldn't there be a third option? May even looked like Kai if you thought about it. She had the black hair, the black eyes, his nose and his feet. Her pale skin must have come from her mother…

"May. But how could that be? Joanna hasn't been here for ages." Rick shook his head and stood up.

"I can't tell you that. I only know that it's true. You'll have to ask your beloved Kai for the rest of the story. I suggest you talk him as soon as possible." He gave me one more pitying look and then left, leaving the air still and frigid. I just sat there on the bed in my dress, utterly shocked by what I had just heard. Wouldn't it be wrong to judge the story before I had Kai's side of the story?

I shed my wedding gown, redressed and ran out the door, not even telling anyone where I was going. This couldn't wait. This was important, not just to my conscience, but also to the next day's wedding. As I ran down the street, the air seemed to become colder, the wind more cutting and the ground more slippery. I felt as though I would never reach my destination.

Kai was shocked when he answered my frantic knocks on his door. I looked into his eyes. Surely he will dispel this stupid rumor, my heart prayed.

"Puri! What are you doing here? It's ten o'clock! What's the matter? You look like someone died." A fear lit in his face. Was this a guilty fear or a justified fear that someone was hurt?

"Sit down, please." My voice sounded colder than I meant it to. We sat at one of his dining tables. His breathing speed was increased; he was nervous. I reached into my skirt pocket, drew out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He opened it quickly and then stopped confusedly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He smoothed out the paper I had given to him; May's drawing of the three of us running in the sand.

"You can start by explaining it." I said. Kai picked it up again and examined the colors. A smile played on his face as his eyes traced the pencil lines. I was ashamed to think that his smile was…like a proud father. He finally put it down and looked at me again.

"It looks to me like a drawing. I would say that the figures appear to be running across the beach, possibly this very beach. Anything else you want to know?" He was being smart-alecky, which almost made me laugh, until I remembered why I was here.

"No, I want you to explain the _artist_. I want you to tell me that she is not your daughter!" I pointed to May's scrawled signature at the bottom of the picture. Kai's face turned stony, and he put his head in his hands. I stared at him, fearing the worst. Hope was alive, but dying inside of me. He sat there for a few more minutes and then looked up. The black eyes were chock full of emotion, fear, anger, worry and guilt.

"I don't deny it. Yes, May is my daughter." The bubble of hope burst. My brain drained and I saw sparks behind my closed eyelids. This situation was nuts. Just this morning we were planning our marriage and suddenly I find that my fiancé is a dad! A horrible mixture of anger and pain fell in my heart as my life seemed to crumble.

"Explain it now." I said rather nastily. Kai looked at his feet and began to talk.

"You know I travel. I travel to lots of different towns, villages and valleys. One day, I met a girl named Joanna. She was a really sweet girl, stubborn and pretty…we became good friends. She started to join me on my journeys, making them much more enjoyable with her presence. All the townsfolk liked her; she was just likable, long silky black hair, laughing green eyes and pale skin." He stopped and thought for a second, and then continued.

"She began to drift away from me. I didn't know why, she just did. Then suddenly, she disappeared. No one could tell me where she had gone. I looked around for her in vain. Joanna didn't contact me again for almost six months! When she did, it was through a small letter, with only an address and a small note scribbled on it. The note told me that I would find _my_ daughter at that address, with a man named Barley. It also told me that her name was May. So I moved to Mineral Town for a while and set up a shop as a cover-up. It was my duty to watch over May." He paused and sighed.

"Puri, I'm really sorry. I was hoping to forget that part of my life and start over. I would have told you later on…but…I didn't want to lose you. Please forgive me." I looked at him and saw moisture in the corners of his eyes, but instead of pity and forgiveness, only anger smoldered inside of my heart. So Rick hadn't been lying. As if he had guessed my thoughts, Kai volunteered,

"Rick heard a phone call between me and Joanna one day. That's how he knew. I never thought that he would piece together the puzzle, but I guess he was smarter than I thought."

_Well_ _of course he's smarter than you. He's been smarter than either one of us all along!_ I thought. I looked into his eyes. A longing to forgive him, to fall into his arms and have a good cry sprang to my thoughts. It was instantly squashed by the fury clouding my being.

Kai cautiously tested the waters. "Puri? Are you going to answer?" Oh yes I was.

"What do you want me to say, Kai? I have something to say, but I doubt it's what you want to hear." I sprang up, furious tears threatening to show themselves. He jumped to his feet too, but I was out the door as quick as those red-eyed lizards on Mother's Hill.

I didn't know where to go. Kai would surely pursue me if I went to my house. If he showed up at 10:00 to talk to me, the conversation would surely spread all over the town. Manna would have her paws on it and twist the events beyond recognition. So obviously my house wouldn't do. I couldn't run to Karen because she lived in Rick's room now. Who was left? Why, Mary of course. Kai would never think to look in the library.

My feet brought me to the door of her house. Lights were still blinking in Mary's upstairs room so she must have still been awake. I looked behind me to make sure no one was around, and then rang the doorbell. The doorknob turned, it seemed to take ages, the door swung open and Anna was there staring at me.

"Hello, honey. Can I do something for you?" I nervously peered over my shoulder and nodded.

"Yes. Could you get Mary for me?" She appeared supremely confused, but invited me in anyway. I stepped inside feeling relieved. One last glance out the door showed that Kai hadn't followed me this far. Anna called up the stairs to Mary, who came to the top of the stairs, clad in a red nightgown. When she saw me, she beckoned me up to her room. I nodded and then turned to her mother.

"If…anyone comes to the door, I'm not here, okay?" Anna nodded, with a smile that showed how clearly excited she was to be involved in a scandal. I climbed the stairs silently and followed the black braid to her room.

She closed the door behind us, locked it, and then bade me sit on the floor in her closet.

"Why are we in your closet?"

"I highly doubt that you would want your personal problems all over Mineral Town by tomorrow morning." I nodded. We just sat staring at one another for a while, until she leaned against the door post and cleared her throat pointedly.

"I-I guess you would like to know what I'm doing at your house at 10:45 on the night before my wedding, right?" She bobbed her head. I looked up at the ceiling, holding in the stinging tears.

"Mary…what do you know about where May came from?" Mary thought for a second, fingering the end of her plait.

"I know that Joanna left to go to college and then came back one day with a baby. She spent the night at her father's, Barley's, house and then he awoke one morning…to find that she had skipped town and left the baby there. She left a note saying that the baby's name was May, but nothing about her whereabouts, or who the father was. Barley was very upset by his daughter's disappearance, but took the child in anyway. Occasionally the family gets phone calls from her, but she never tells where she is." Mary paused. "Why did you want to know?" I struggled to keep my voice steady.

"Rick came to me with a…interesting story just now. I dismissed it as a lie…and then went to visit Kai who confessed that it was true." A tear, warm and salty, sped down my cheek dripped off of my face. Mary leaned in.

"What did he say?"

"I know who May's father is…it was Kai! He confessed it all. Everything; about Joanna and why he moved to this town. I couldn't believe it. I hoped that it wasn't true…but it was. Now I don't know what to do. The wedding's tomorrow! Should I go? Should I cancel it? I'm just so angry and shocked…and heartbroken." Mary's mouth was hanging open. Her face was the picture of surprise.

"Are you serious? Kai?" She whispered to me. I nodded again, tears still dripping. She shook her head slowly, eyes wide. "And you're sure?"

"He confirmed it himself." She said nothing more, but instead pulled me into a warm hug. I needed that hug so much.

We exited the closet…and heard hasty footsteps retreat from Mary's door. That must have been Anna. Mary assured me that her mother couldn't hear a thing we said. I nodded mutely. Understandingly, Mary spread out some blankets on the floor and allowed me to spend the night. I fell asleep with tears drying to my cheeks.

The next morning when I woke up, I had forgotten why I had been crying. I looked around at the light coming in through the lightly curtained windows and smiled. Mary's room was a surprisingly pretty one. The walls were cream colored, the curtains were navy blue and the furniture was made of a light colored wood. Her bedspread was navy, green and red. She must have good taste. As I was thinking this, the events of yesterday, along with the realization of today's wedding, hit me like a hammer to the face. What was I going to do? I sat up and ran my hand through my knotted pink mane. What was I going to do, indeed. Mary heard me rustling as I folded her blankets, and sleepily looked up at me.

"Good morning, Popuri. Are you alright?" I paused in the folding and sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just wondering what to do about tonight. Should I go through with it, Mary? I'm so confused." She closed her eyes sadly.

"Follow what your heart says is right. Just know that I'll be behind you either way, like you were for me about Gray." I smiled and gave her a hug. Mary was a faithful friend. We were an odd couple, she being so quiet, so graceful and so smart; I being clumsy, loud and often pretty numbskulled. But like it's been said, opposites attract.

I finished folding the sheets and put them up on a shelf in her closet. We then went down the stairs. She invited me to share breakfast, but I declined. My family was probably mad enough as it was, what with me running off like I did last night.

Indeed, when I opened the door after running down the street to my house, Mom gave an angry gasp from within the room. She was sitting at the table with Rick and Karen.

"And where have you been? I've been worried sick…and then Kai showed up looking for you! Really! On the night before your wedding, not to mention! Have you no sense? Kai nearly cried when he came…you haven't run out on him, have you?" I scowled at her.

"For your information, I was at Mary's house. I wanted to have a proper bachelorette party, you know, with greasy food and stupid stories." I lied seamlessly. She took the story, I was relieved to find. Rick however, looked decidedly guilty still. Karen was holding his hand and sent a pitying look at me. Mom stood up and yawned.

"Do you need to take a nap? I doubt you slept very much at that party of yours…" I quickly agreed to the idea. It would give me time to think. She hugged me gently. "You know I'm proud of you, don't you? My baby, getting married…" Great, just pile on the guilt, Mom.

My pillow was soft and inviting when I laid my head on it. My eyes scanned the room and rested on my beautiful white wedding gown. What would I do about tonight? Neither my mind nor my heart offered any suggestions to my predicament. I hoped to goodness that Kai wouldn't show up and want to talk to me. If he did, I'd…I'd…

Someone was shaking me. I wished that they would leave me alone; I wasn't done sleeping yet…oh! Sleeping? I sat up like a shot and looked around. My eyes were unfocused, but I could make out Mary with her hand on my shoulder.

"Popuri? It's two hours until your wedding…you should get up now so we can get you ready. Popuri?" The shaking continued, even though I was sitting up.

"Did you just say it was two hours until I got married?" Mary nodded. I put my head in my hands. So much for time to think, I had slept through it all.

Somehow Mary got me up and awake. I brushed my hair, feeling as though I was in a daze. _Two hours? _Now more like one and a half. It didn't really sink in until both Karen and Mary were lacing me into my gown.

"How tight do you want it, Pops?" Karen asked, still tugging at the satiny strings. Tried breathing deeply, which was hard. I took that as a sign that the laces were tight enough.

"That's fine." Karen tied a knot and stood back.

"You look beautiful, girlie. You always did in white…" I tried to give a smile, but failed pathetically. She patted my shoulder. "Rick told me. I couldn't believe it when he did, but I guess it's true…are you sure about this whole wedding thing?" Mary added her agreement.

"You don't have to marry him, Popuri." Mary's hair was hanging loose around her face. I was surprised to see how becoming it was to her face shape. Karen's hair was pulled up in a half-bun, leaving the lower half of her hair down.

"I know that. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." Karen rummaged in a bag that she had brought.

"You had better decide soon." She pulled out a huge card of bobby pins and, aided and abetted by Mary, attacked my hair. They pulled it up into two bunches on the top of my head, upon which they attached a veil which was, thankfully, smaller than Karen's circus tent of a veil.

Before I knew it, I was outside being propelled towards the church. I had been slathered with makeup by Karen, perfumed by Mary, and once more questioned by both. At last we were outside in the frigid wintry air. The walk uphill was not fun in a wedding dress. I stepped on my circle-embroidered skirt three times, tripped once and almost ripped it on a snag in the street.

Soft music floated out from the church. Rick was waiting outside the door for me. Since my dad…wasn't around, he was going to give me away. Karen and Mary gave me one more hug and then went inside to take their seats. Rick shuffled his feet.

"Poppy, do you really want me to walk you down?" He asked.

"Just do it. I'm not tacking down my actions for sure either way." He accepted the answer, took my hand, opened the door and started to walk me down the aisle towards the altar.

A quarter of the way there. _There was Kai, down at the end. He looked considerably relieved to see that I had actually shown up…why was everyone staring at me? Well, duh, it's because I'm the bride_.

Half the way there. _Oh no! I'm actually walking down the aisle! What am I going to do once I get down there? I wish Rick would slow down…I wish the whole world would slow down! _

Three-quarters of the way there. _OH NO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

And then I was there. Kai looked at me thankfully. I disdainfully avoided his black eyes. What a shame…I was avoiding the guy who I was about to be eternally tied to. Life sucks. Carter began the yakking about commitment…and whatever else. I wasn't listening. My mind was a whirling melting pot of thoughts and emotions.

Then he asked that question. That terrible, scary question.

"Do you, Popuri, take Kai to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Did I? I thought back to all the times we had laughed together…the day he proposed…the snowcones we shared. Then I thought to the confession he made, the shock of Rick's telling me…and little May's hand-drawn picture. Did I take Kai to be my husband? It all came down to this. Did I?

"No! I don't!" I yelled. The congregation gasped all at once. Karen and Mary looked at each other in a resigned way. Rick put his head down. Claire's mouth gaped, Gray's hat nearly fell off, Mom's eyes were as big as saucers and Manna's face lit up. Kai's face just looked like I had punched him. Carter didn't know what to say and was about to say something, but I threw down my bouquet, picked up my skirts and ran out of that church. I ran as if the entire town was chasing me.

And all the while I was running, tears were streaming down Kai's face.


	11. An Enlightening Talk with the Goddess

These have been my most enjoyable reviews yet…and I am on a roll with this fic! Another chapter out! I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the others. I introduced the Goddess as a character. She's…quite exciting. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!

Kelley28: Sweet! I made you swear! What a sense of accomplishment. I simple cannot believe that you could not guess who his child was…that's the whole reason I included May…

Chicken Yuki: Well, Poppy is a legend in Manna's mind…does that count?

Sarah303: What else? Throw the Goddess into the mix and…

Silly Billyxo: Yes, you people, yes! It was MAY! MAY!

Moonlit Dreaming: Thank you! Gosh….MAY!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: An Enlightening Talk with the Goddess**

I had done it. I had poured gasoline on the town and threw in a match. I had turned it upside down and shaken it like a maraca. I had poked the dragon in the eye, ground common sense under the toe of my high heeled slipper, and had given the gossip fire fuel for probably a year. Two years, even.

I ran aimlessly, but somehow found my way to the Goddess Pond. The water looked dangerous in the evening light, and the edges were frozen. Once again, I recalled the afternoon when I had been presented with the blue feather. What a wonderful place the world had seemed to be back then…now it was so cold and harsh.

Now that I had taken this particular step, what would come now? What should come? Should I leave or should I stay here until someone came to find me? I glanced down at my dress and saw the irritating bow that someone had sewed on. I quickly ripped the ugly thing off and chucked it into the goddess pond. Tiny ripples spread from the rumpled ribbon as it began to sink. I watched it sink and noticed that the water was bubbling where the bow had landed. The bubbles continued until that one spot seemed to be boiling. Then, to my surprise, a green head popped up, quickly followed by a scantily-clad body. She pulled herself out completely and sat on the surface of the pond.

"Hello dear, I received your…offering. Do you seriously expect me to wear this?" She woman asked. I was astounded! This must be the Harvest Goddess that Carter often mumbled about.

"Oh! Hello, I didn't mean to make you wear the bow…I was actually getting rid of it." The Goddess smiled.

"Good, because it's a hideous bow. I might be forced to throw it at you." I smiled a little. She settled herself on the water and then sniffed. "What event could possibly drive you to come throw erroneous objects into my pond?" I frowned. The events of late were kind of touchy.

"Well, today's my wedding and-" The Goddess cut me off.

"Never mind, I already know. So, why'd you say 'no'? He always seemed to be a pretty nice guy, even with his little problem" I frowned and thought for a second.

"Maybe it was because I-" She cut me off again.

"I want your sentence to start with 'I said no because'. Begin again." I blinked twice and began again.

"I said no because…he lied to me. I hate being lied to. If he lied about this, who knows what else he's hiding? Who knows what other offspring or ex-wives he has out there in the world?" The Goddess raised her eyebrows.

"Good reasoning. What do you think will happen now?"

"I honestly don't know."

"What would you _not_ want to happen?" I shifted on the cold ground.

"I wouldn't like Kai to dump me…"

"Didn't you just dump _him_?" That was a disturbing question. The most disturbing thing was that I _had_ just dumped him. The Goddess started cleaning her nails with a pointed green stick. "What would you like to happen?" Why did she have to present such hard questions? I thought for a while and then answered.

"Maybe if Kai-" She interrupted me for a third time.

"Ahem. 'I would like for…' Begin again." I scowled.

"I would like for us to work this out, I guess. I would also like to know if there is anything else that he has to tell me." She smiled.

"That's a start! Would you ever consider marrying him again?"

"I don't know." My anger was wearing off. The Goddess' voice had a calming effect. She threw the green stick back in the pond and leaned her chin in her hand.

"You should probably be thinking about that. I hear footsteps." With that, she began to sink back in the water. As the last of the green submerged, I too heard the footsteps coming down the path towards where I was sitting. Kai's black head, which had been stripped of its customary purple bandanna for the wedding, appeared. He walked over to the pond and sat beside me, wordlessly. I felt the anger trickling back into my being.

"Well, you did it, Puri." He said. He didn't say it angrily, he didn't say it sadly, but it was said more matter-of-factly. I remained silent. "What are you going to do now?" He asked. What was I going to do now?

"I don't know." More silence.

"You could always quit being stupid and come back down to the church, you know." That was the wrong thing to say. So he thought I was being stupid, eh? That little…

"You could shut your big fat mouth, you know! After all, it was you who's been hiding dirty little secrets, right?" Kai's complexion reddened.

"Well…"

"Well? That's your answer? Well? Who knows how many others there are in your life that I don't know about! How many are there?" He shook his head quickly.

"None! It's not like that, Puri! I changed after that. You're the only girl in my life, I swear!" Like I was going to believe that. Not without proof, anyway. Where would one get proof?

"I don't believe you." Plain and simple. What would he say to that?

"There's nothing I can do to convince you of that, there is no mystical force that can pop up suddenly and confirm it for you. You'll have to take my word." He sighed. "Look, Puri, I'm truly sorry. I really am. I should have told you right from the start. It's completely my fault. I should have been man enough to come clean. Will you forgive me, forget this nonsense and come back to the church? They're still waiting if you'll rejoin me..." My mind spun. It was willing me to take Kai's outstretched hand, follow him to the church and do what was planned today. I would have too…if it weren't for my heart. I guess that it was still too freshly broken. The two parts of me were battling it out, my brain saying 'Just go!' and my heart saying 'He still lied…'. It was like the little angel and demon on my shoulder.

"No. I won't go with you. I still don't trust you and I can't marry someone that I don't trust. If you lied once, you'll lie again! It's your fault, so why don't you go find Joanna and marry her, because I am not going back to that church with you!" He stood up abruptly after I finished.

"Fine. I've done all I can. I apologized, said that I had changed, but now the rest is up to you. If that's the way you want to treat me, then sit up here and freeze! I don't want to marry an obstinate, grudge-holding, over emotional woman, either. When you're ready to forgive me, I'll be waiting." He walked briskly over to the entrance of the Hot Springs area. Before leaving, he turned around.

"I still love you. I always will, no matter what you say to me." Then he left. I turned back to the pond. The goddess was slowly rising up out of the water again.

"Ouch. You just rejected the fire out of him, honey. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to marry you after that! I wouldn't. It was extraordinarily manly of him to treat you so well." I was in no mood to hear this from some puffed up, water-dwelling, scantily clad woman with green hair. She pulled a mirror out of the water and primped in front of it.

"Well, he shouldn't have lied!" The Goddess, still absorbed in her reflection, answered rather distantly.

"I think he knows that by now. You certainly told him in no uncertain terms! He did apologize." I thought back to it. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. Kai did apologize…maybe I had been too harsh.

"Was I really that bad to him?" She finally looked away from the mirror.

"If I was him, I would have slapped you. But I'm not him…thankfully for you." I ignored that. Now the ultimate guilt was settling on me with a sense of piercing sadness. What could I do now? The whole town probably hated me. Well, maybe not _hated_, that might have been an overstatement.

"…What should I do?" She examined her nails intensely before answering.

"Go hide under your bed? Run grovel forgiveness? Go get me some fingernail polish remover?" None of those were happening anytime soon. Especially not the fingernail polish remover. The Goddess had her helpful moments, but this was not one of them. I stood up and stretched my back, which was sore from being slouched so long.

"Right…I'll go work on that. You have a nice day, Goddess. Thank you." She nodded as if she had solved all of my problems.

"You too, sweetie. Don't forget that remover." She dove back in the water. I gathered up my skirts and left the Pond area. The air was so cold, my fingers were getting stiff.

Claire was out on her new porch with Gray, when I exited through her farm. She was used to people coming and going through it, and only stared a little bit as I trudged across the grass in my wedding dress. I didn't bother to wave at them.

I ignored Mom and Rick when I entered our house and instead trudged up the stairs to my room. I closed the door, turned around and jumped! Both Mary and Karen were sitting on my bed, looking at me.

"Hello, sunshine. We thought we'd wait for you here…are you okay?" Mary inquired. I shook my head.

"No. I had a talk with the G…with Kai and now I feel terrible. Is the town upset with me?" Karen smiled a grim smile.

"The women are pleased and the men are disgusted. You're the talk of everyone. After he left to go see you, he came back and announced that the wedding was off for today. They packed up their stuff…and left." I nodded knowingly. I could see Manna being thrilled to death about my decision. Mary started to help me unlace my dress.

"What did Kai say to you?" She asked.

"We exchanged…words. He said that he was sorry…and I was pretty nasty to him. The Go—I mean I thought I might have been too hard on him." Karen started taking down my hair.

"I would sleep on it. You'll think better in the morning." I looked at my feet.

"Yes. You're right. I'll see you in the morning, then." They took the hint and left me alone. After they had gone, I sat on my bed and cried. I had taken the only person who truly loved me, and had treated him like mud. My pride had overrun my love…

I deserved a good slap from the Goddess.


	12. My Secret Longing for Cliff?

Will things be resolved in this chapter? No. But I won't spoil it for you!

Hikari Blaze: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked the Goddess character. I hope that you keep reading.

Chicken Yuki: I guess that the Goddess was more helpful. I like how you put my story to songs, that's funny!

Moonlit Dreaming: Wait no more, dear. Just read the next chapter!

Sarah 303: It probably would have ended better if he had waited, but guys are rarely so wise as to do such. He still wanted Popuri to marry him that day.

So, what is Popuri's secret longing for Cliff? Read and find out… heh heh heh

**CHAPTER TWELVE: My Secret Longing for Cliff…?**

When I woke up the next morning, no amazingly genius plan for turning my life around had popped into my brain. Instead, I found a beetle in my hair. That was not what I had in mind. My day didn't go as planned, either. Mom lectured me tearfully for three hours, about walking out on the men you love. Then she speculated for another hour on why I might have done it. No, I wasn't clinically depressed, no, I wasn't afraid of commitment and I certainly wasn't being blackmailed by another Kai-obsessed chick. After those four straight hours, she suddenly became faint forcing Rick and I to carry her to her room.

Needless to say, this is not how I had imagined today to turn out. Sure, I had expected a little lecture from Mom, but not _four hours worth_. That's _240 minutes_, for heaven's sake. I hadn't even had my breakfast when it started. Karen did her best to slip a muffin into my hands after the two and half hour mark.

My first priority had been to calm myself down, so Kai and I could work this out without my emotions getting in the way... I still felt ashamed when I remembered yesterday evening. His words would come back to me at inopportune moments.

"_I've done all I can. I apologized, said that I had changed, but now the rest is up to you." _ Yes…it was up to me now. How would I apologize?

"_Look, Puri, I'm truly sorry. I really am. I should have told you right from the start. It's completely my fault. I should have been man enough to come clean." _That was an understatement. I could have been married by now if he had. Could the flip be said? Should I be woman enough to suck up my foolish self-pity?

"_You could always quit being stupid and come back down to the church, you know." _That wasn't one of the better phrases that left his mouth.

I was cleaning out my closet, two days later, as I thought these thoughts. Why was I cleaning out my closet? For some reason, it calms the hurting soul to clean. I found a box labeled, 'Party Photos' and opened it. Oh, I had forgotten about the pictures that were taken at my birthday party the year before! I opened the box and started to rifle through the glossy photographs.

Here was the one depicting Claire with cake in her hair, streaks of purple and white in blonde. Here was one when Karen pinched Ann. Ann's mouth was wide open in a shriek, Karen's face snickering. Here was a small picture of Rick hugging me. I smiled at it. Rick was a good brother. I pulled out three more, one of Claire throwing a piece of taffy at Kai's head, one of Cliff pulling Ann's braid, and one of the numerous group photos we had taken.

In the group photo, Ann was grinning widely and leaning on Cliff's shoulder. Cliff was smiling shyly with his hands behind his back. Karen was smirking smugly, with her head tilted like a model's. Rick was as far away from Kai as possible, next to Karen. I searched for Kai and me, and then sighed. Both Kai and I were stealing glances at each other, knowing and silly expressions on our faces. We looked so happy.

I sniffed and shoved the picture back in the box. I then drew it back out and stared into Kai's eyes again. Those merry, black eyes were so handsome in his face. A lump rose in my throat as I traced his face with my finger. I took a deep breath and sat the picture aside. I had forgotten that I even had a camera over the past year, it had been so busy. I would have to update my collection with pictures of Elli and Tim, Claire and Gray, Mary, and of course little Casey. The unused photo album was still located at the bottom of the box.

My hand strayed towards the photo of Kai again. His eyes were still calling me. We hadn't spoken in the last two days. Every time we passed, he looked at the ground, I at the sky. Something had to give. Manna, Sasha and Anna had been really going at it during this expanse. So many different theories were bouncing about, that every citizen's opinion was different. Only Karen, Mary, Rick, Kai and I know the true way things happened. I hadn't even told my mother yet. What if she told me not to marry him?

That brought me back to the Goddess' question. Will I want to set a wedding date again? Of course I will. I just don't know when.

"Popuri? Will you come down, please?" Mom's voice echoed up the stairs. I quickly piled the pictures back into the box, stood up and strode to the stairwell landing.

"Yes?" I yelled down.

"Honey, will you come down?" A completely different voice beseeched me this time. I recognized it. It was Manna. A talk with Manna was definitely not what I wanted. She would take my words and somehow make it into an even bigger soap opera than it was already. What was even worse was that she called me _honey_. I _hated_ being called _honey_. Nevertheless, I came down the stairs grudgingly. Manna had brought Sasha with her, not a good omen. The two grabbed my arms and began propelling me towards the door.

"We hope you don't mind, we wanted to talk to you about…the chocolate cookies that Lillia prides you on!" I had no doubt that this was not going to be the preferred topic. I was out the door before any protestations could be made. They dragged me down the main road towards the Supermarket. When we arrived, Sasha led the way to the back room.

"Well, now, isn't this a lovely room?" Manna asked sweetly. I nodded dryly. If they were going to grill me, they might as well get it over with. Sasha began to assemble ingredients on the counter, while Manna analyzed me. When a wide assortment of various kitchen staples had been laid out, they prompted me to begin making the cookies.

"We just want to watch your technique." They explained. I shrugged and began cracking eggs into a clear glass bowl. It took until I had started pouring in the sugar for them to finally come clean and start asking questions.

"So, Popuri darling, what's been going on between you and Kai?" I calmly folded the top of the sugar bag and began to open the flour.

"I really don't feel that that is any of your business…" I replied. The two women exchanged glances.

"Come now, dear, can't you tell us why you ran out on your own wedding?" Sasha asked.

"After all, you were so happy only the day before. What happened that shook you up so badly between then and your ceremony?" Manna cut in.

"Did you get cold feet?" Sasha asked excitedly, as if cold feet would be the news of the century. I sighed loudly, trying to send a certain signal across the babble.

"No, I did not get cold feet." They exchanged a second look. I was now measuring the chocolate into the thick batter.

"If it wasn't cold feet, then what was it? Did Rick say something to you?" I frowned slightly, remembering the shock of that night, when my brother had revealed the reason for his restraint. The women shared yet another glance. My face had given away that piece of information.

"Oooh, what might Rick have said? Was it about you? Was it about Kai? Maybe about another boy?" My face unconsciously twitched, thinking of all the times I had been questioned on the subject of men. Unfortunately for me, the housewives took this as confirmation. They proceeded to talk as if I wasn't there.

"Did you see that? Rick was talking about another boy! What boy? It can't be Gray or Tim…can't be Kai…it must have been…Cliff! I know! Rick was trying to hook her up with Cliff! Then Popuri started thinking about how ruggedly handsome Cliff is, and had to put a stop to her wedding!" My mouth was hanging open in a look of pure shock at the ridiculousness of this theory. That was absolutely stupid. I would drive Cliff mad in a matter of days. Manna clapped her hands at Sasha's flabbergasting idea.

"Yes! Look at the dear, she know that we've found her out; look at that guilty face." My face was definitely not guilty. My face was too busy being astounded at this idiocy. It didn't matter what I said, this story would be around the town by tomorrow morning. The cookies were put in the oven and I turned to go. But the damage had been done. They allowed me out of the kitchen happily. After all, their overactive imaginations already had what they wanted. They didn't need me anymore.

It actually took until the next afternoon for everyone to have heard the speculative story. The word "everyone" included Cliff. I personally ran over to the Inn to apologize to the stupefied boy. His ginger hair wasn't even up in a ponytail yet. Ann wasn't angry with me, for which I was relieved. An angry Ann is the stuff of nightmares. Cliff and Ann each gave me a hug and assured me that it wasn't my fault. I could have told them anything and it would have changed neither Manna nor Sasha's mind.

That being done with, I started walking subconsciously towards the beach. It was time to end this. I put my hand in my skirt pocket and felt a piece of paper. When I pulled it out, the paper was actually the group party photo that I had been staring at over the last couple of days. One more time, my eyes floated around that strange connection between Kai and me. I stuffed it back in my pocket and ran the remaining difference between here and the Snack Shack.

The smell was familiar when I pushed open the Shack's door. Popcorn, soda and pizza wafted around, making me hungry all of a sudden. A well-known purple bandanna walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, welcome to the Sn……oh. It's you." There was really no need to say it like that. I did my best to ignore his condescending tone.

"Erm, good afternoon, Kai!" I called out cheerfully. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon." He scratched his head. "Is there a particular reason that you're here?" I took a deep breath. The time had come. It was time to be a mature woman.

"I thought that it was time to debunk these rumors and get married." His eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, exhilarated.

"Yes."

"You won't walk out this time?"

"That depends. You don't have any more secrets, do you?"

"No. I already told you that."

"Then I won't walk out." Kai was giving me that look. I sighed and swished my skirt a bit. He wasn't going to make this any easier. "And…I'm sorry for treating you like I did at the Goddess Pond. Forgive me?" He threaded around the tables until he reached me.

"All's forgiven." He put his arms around me and gave me a hug. It was a lifesaving hug. I kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"There's a catch, though." He grinned.

"Give me your best."

"You have to go tell Barley about you and Joanna. You have to go tell him yourself, face to face."


	13. Circles

_Oh, my wonderful reviewers, this story has come to an end. I hope that it shall be satisfactory to fulfill your deepest fic desires! Thanks to everyone who reviews…I love you for it. Please review this chapter as well! And…if you won't tell anyone…there's going to be a bit more to the story a little while later that will reveal what happens when Pops and Kai return to MT._

_Starry_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Circles**

Obviously, Kai accepted the challenge, although he didn't seem thrilled at the prospect. I was just relieved to be back together. Manna, Sasha and Anna were crestfallen to learn that my wedding had not been cancelled because of some sudden fling with Cliff, nor was it cancelled because another fellow Kai-lover had blackmailed me. The three were busy at work in Rose Square, eying me every time I passed their group.

When the time came for Kai to talk to Barley, I was asked to stand outside the door, despite my pleadings to let me inside so that I could hear all that was to be said. Kai gently explained to me about the theory of man-to-man talks.

"I want to come inside too; after all, I am part of this story." I tried to reason.

"Puri, you can't come in, because this is a man-to-man talk. Only men participate in man-to-man talks, hence the name." He replied nervously as we walked slowly towards Barley's house. "May is playing with Stu today and won't present any problems." He said, almost to himself. I patted his arm empathetically. I, too, remembered times of confession to my mother or brother, of something terrible I had done.

One time, I had been placed in charge of the chicken care for two weeks, while my brother was carted away to the mainland for braces. Karen had invited me to spend those two weeks at her house with she and her family, an invitation which I happily accepted, chickens forgotten. My family came back two weeks later, on the dot. About fifteen minutes before they were due to arrive; I remembered my duties as chicken keeper. My panicked feet carried me back to the coop—to arrive and find three chickens dead. The others were thin, crowing as I opened the door. Guilt flooded my heart and I hastily scooped out chicken feed into the low trenchers. The poor fowl crowded around weakly, pecking at the grains.

I met my folks at the ship dock and waited until the last possible second to reluctantly tell them about the three unfortunate chickens. Rick, his mouth all full of metal and his gums sore, just sat there, his jaw hanging down. I never forgot the look I received from my mother, nor will I forget the memory of poor Rick bursting into to tears over the loss of his precious chicken friends.

So I had empathy, lots of it, for Kai on his confession to Barley. I leaned on the fence in Barley's yard, watching the day pass. They had been inside the house for nearly two hours now, either very good or very bad. It could be that the men were settling the differences and becoming great friends…or it might be that Kai was being spanked with a large feed sack. Either one would be profitable. I dug a toe into the earth and began to hollow out a hole.

When Kai finally came out, my hole was big enough for May to stand in. I guiltily headed towards the house at a smile from my fiancé. When I entered, Barley was sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing his bald head. I sat down in a chair facing him.

"So…how did it go?" He gave a muffled groan.

"Was that why you ran out on your wedding?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What a tale. Well, Kai told me that you were leaving Mineral Town after your real wedding." I nodded to confirm this. Barley cleared his throat and continued. "He also told me that you were taking May with you." I began to nod and then stopped myself. We were? I wasn't informed of this.

"He did, did he?" Barley tightened his lips, a sign to mean yes. "What do you feel about that?" He closed his eyes for a minute.

"A change of scene would be good for her. She would love being with you and Kai. And…I can't stop Kai if he wants to take her. She is his daughter, after all." I looked at the table, my eyes tracing the childish lines embedded in the wood. There wasn't much I could say to that.

"We'll just have to ask May herself." He nodded and I rose from my seat. "Thank you for understanding." He made no reply.

Kai met me outside the door. We walked in silence until we reached Rose Square. I then stopped him and pointed to a bench. He sat down upon it.

"When did our plan include bringing May along?" I asked. His eyes grew distant.

"It was…spontaneous."

"Did you consider that she might _want_ to stay with her Grandfather?" Kai avoided my eyes.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know, Puri! I don't know. I was going to ask her today. Will you come with me?" I nodded slowly.

"Of course I will." He nodded gratefully and took my hand. May was to be found at Elli's house, playing with Stu. I walked into the yard and jerked my head at May. She accepted the signal and excused herself from the game of tag that the children had been playing. She followed me around the house and to Kai.

"Let's take a walk, May. Is that okay with you?" He asked. She nodded wordlessly. We walked on until sand was under our feet. May sat down on the sand and looked up at us.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with Grampa?" She asked worriedly.

"No, nothing is wrong with your Grandfather." Kai replied. "But Popuri and I have something to ask you." She tilted her head. Kai continued, fiddling with his bandanna. "How would you like to come with Puri and I after the wedding? I mean, come traveling with us?" The girl considered it for a minute. I could see the debate battling behind her eyes.

"You mean…leave Grampa and Stu?" She asked, eyes wide. I nodded and added,

"You'll be with Kai and I, though!" May's eyes narrowed. We waited until Kai said gently,

"Would you like more time to think about it?" May nodded. I saw disappointment in Kai's eyes, but also still hope. Kai and I left her to think it out. We returned to our respective homes to wait it out. The next day, May came to see us while we were packing boxes. She sat down on one of the tables, studying our movements. I kicked Kai to alert him to his daughter's presence. We both looked at her, waiting for the final judgment. She took a deep breath and answered the delayed question.

"I'm not coming with you. I'm sorry…but I just can't. Grampa is getting so old…I want to stay with him while I still can." She paused, dropping her head and looking guilty. Kai's voice sounded very squeaky when he responded.

"I understand." The two just kind of avoided each other's eyes for a few moments, until Kai spoke again. "I forgot…my…something." He walked briskly into the back room. A few seconds later I heard something heavy hit the wall.

And thus, it was decided. May told me later that she would come with us the next time we returned to Mineral Town. I nodded and rubbed her black hair fondly. We could wait. Kai would have to learn to wait.

Speaking of Kai, he took it pretty badly for a while, but eventually settled into the fact that May wasn't coming with us. Instead, he just worked harder on the plans for our departure. He took great pleasure in showing me the schedule he'd worked out for our first year of traveling. Kai's excitement was contagious, I found myself wondering what Amarillo Bay was really like.

Our new wedding date was set on New Year's Day. I had specifically asked for this date, because I felt that it really meant something about what had happened in the past year and a half. Our life was new, erased of everything that had happened lately. Forgiveness, acceptance and love. I was leaving behind everything I'd ever known…to go exploring with this dark-skinned maniac. Unlike the embroidered circles on my dress, life does have beginnings and endings. My childhood was ending; womanhood just beginning. But like the circles, my beginnings and endings melded together comfortably, forming a well-rounded existence.

It was over far too fast, the wedding was. I felt like I had just barely laced up my dress and then suddenly it had ended and I was leaving the church under showers of petals. Kai and I ran to the Snack Shack, pursued by the townsfolk, and quickly loaded up our pre-packed bags. The entire town lined up on the beach, Gray and Claire, Elli, Tim and Casey, Mary, Harris, the three housewives, my brother, Karen, Mom and May. May ran to us and gave us each a kiss on the cheek, promising to come along the next time we visited.

My parting with Mary was far more emotional. Tears coursed down her cheeks, leaving tiny wet spots on my shoulder. She tried to smile, but didn't have one to offer. I knew what she was feeling. She had no boyfriend or husband…and was now losing her best and only friend. I left her a solemn oath that I would write her faithfully, detailing everything about where Kai and I traveled. She nodded, but clung to my hand until the last possible second.

I stepped up into the boat, nearly tripping over my trailing skirt. Kai helped me up onto the deck and then began to untie the rope connecting us to the dock. We both waved to our Mineral Town "family" and enjoyed the sight of everyone waving back. The women wiped away tears and the men tried to look utterly unmoved. I slipped my arm around Kai's waist and turned away. I couldn't stand to look at my Mother's face. She looked as though all her dreams had come true and yet the fulfillment was bitter in her heart. If I had gazed at that for much longer, my will might have wavered and I might have thrown myself at her, wanting to be comforted just like I was a teenager again. Little did I know that this was the last time I would ever see her.

I would miss Mineral Town, but I had Kai now! And in a few years, who knew? Maybe there would be a child to love as well. What a change I had undergone in the last year. I hade ascended the ladder to adulthood and learned so much about who I was. This chapter had to close in order to turn the page for the next chapter. If only switching pages wasn't so hard...the tears were getting easier to hold back, now, though. I lifted my head to face that place where the sunset melted into the watery horizon, sending little flashes of light into my eyes. The sight was a feast for my senses, as was the fresh breeze blowing through my hair.

"Welcome home." Kai whispered.


	14. Epilogue

Hiya, Guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to put this up. My computer died...so yeah. But enjoy the epilogue and I look forward to hearing your comments!! Thanks to all my reviewers! A new fic called "Gag Me with a Corncob" will be up shortly. Bye! Starry 

Epilogue

Popuri and Kai didn't return to Mineral Town until three years later. This time, they came bearing a child, dark skinned, pink haired and black eyed. It was a little girl of about two years old, named Natsumi. Her name meant "Summer Hope". They stepped off of the boat into a town that looked nearly untouched by time…unless you count the slight wear of the wood. Popuri carried the wide-eyed child while Kai carried the bags over to the Snack Shack.

A lot of change had come about in the past three years. Ann and Cliff were now married and had a little girl of their own named Alex. Even at one and a half she was bouncy and energetic, crawling everywhere she could reach. Cliff felt that he had a handful to manage, but Ann was enthralled by the sunny baby. Elli and Tim had borne another little boy and named him Todd. Casey took great delight in pulling on Todd's toes and Stu was always carrying him around.

Gray and Claire had been surprised with twins, a boy named Benji and a girl named Cat. They were sweet, well mannered toddlers, always saying "Yes ma'am" and "No, sir". Gray was so proud of them. Benji was usually on his back when he went to work at the Blacksmith's. Cat helped Claire pick the vegetables from the garden, but sometimes took a great big bite out of whatever she had plucked—especially if it was a turnip.

Lillia had died four months after Popuri's departure. A very solemn afternoon was spent at the well-kept grave, tending the flowers that grew over it. Rick and Karen were living at the Poultry Farm, keeping it going. They were childless, but didn't mind. Karen wasn't a very maternal type anyway. She often joked that she didn't ever want to know what dirty diapers really smelt like. Rick was remorseful about this decision, but never mentioned it to her.

Mary was still single, but living well and very happily. She had built a third and fourth floors to her library and now had over 2,000 books. People would come from all over, just to read her many novels that she had written. Her latest one had sold nearly six thousand copies! The reunion between Popuri and Mary was sweet; the two had missed each other so much over the years. Mary's hair had been cut short and she looked stunningly like her mother. Plus, it was rumored that Harris had begun to spend more time reading than he used to…

May was now eleven years old. Ever since Barley had died, she lived with Rick and Karen. When she saw Kai and Popuri for the first time in three years, she jumped into their arms and cried great big tears of joy. She iterated that she was now ready to come with them, which caused Kai to duck so as to hide his own happy tears. Barley had finally told the girl just who Kai was…and May was so glad that she really had a father who cared for her. She had spent her entire life thinking that her father didn't care beans about her. She was touched to find the opposite. And she had a mother now, too.

A new boy had taken over the farm where Barley and May used to live. His name was Joey and he looked quite a bit like Claire. This was settled when he explained that Claire was his half-sister. Mary cast him quite a few glances. He also spent a good two hours a day at the library, content to study the many titles on the shelves.

Kai, Popuri, Natsumi, Mary, May, Rick and Karen were sitting at the Poultry Farm dinner table one night, still catching up on what had happened in Popuri and Kai's travels when the door was knocked upon. Their heads turned and Popuri stood up. She balanced Natsumi on her hip and slowly opened the door. The figure standing there was hidden from the rest of the family by Natsumi's pink head, but when she was slowly lowered to the ground by her mother, every single one of their mouths dropped open. Could it be…?

Popuri gave a gasp and stepped back a bit. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"……Oh……" She whispered, her voice shaking. "…W-welcome..."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The stranger said


End file.
